


For the Overlords!

by Prophetofpuppets



Category: Overlord (Triumph Video Games), Overlord - Maruyama Kugane & Related Fandoms
Genre: Multi, slightly a crack fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:40:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 23,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22729279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prophetofpuppets/pseuds/Prophetofpuppets
Summary: Authors note: Overlord the game was a popular fantasy satire game where you played as a dark lord who went to conquer a land protected by 7 heroes who fell to the 7 sins and became parodies of the standard fantasy tropes. Overlord 2 involves the 4th overlord,our main character,repelling an invading roman inspired empire that wanted to purge all magic from the land. Both Overlord games have satirical elements that might sound weird out of context of their respective franchises such as elves being hippies,halflings being greedy thieves,and minions who get into all sorts of mayhem.The Overlords in each game command four types of minions that mostly do all the work for them,which has led to the meme in the Overlord fanbase about being a Sauron simulator,not helping that joke is how the Overlord looks but it was kind of on purpose.Minions are naturally skinny creatures that are either brown,green,red,or blue. Browns look like a tailless gremlin with worse dental care .Greens have pointier faces, always smelled of something bad,being build slightly like a raptor with their clawed digits and can go invisible.Reds look like what you would imagine a little imp to look like,devil horns and forked tails.Finally but not least are the Blues,they have the look of fish or frog people with webbed hands and feet with no claws unlike all the others.All are stupid,with blues being the smartest,greens after them,and then a coin toss between reds and browns. You can read up on them here https://overlord.fandom.com/wiki/Overlord_Wiki. It will probably be helpful to understand the more niche series than the more popular Overlord that this fic is crossing over with.
Relationships: Juno/The Overlord (Overlord - Triumph Video Games), Kelda/The Overlord (Overlord - Triumph Video Games), Queen Fay/The Overlord (Overlord - Triumph Video Games), what ever happens in overlord by maru
Comments: 8
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Authors note: Overlord the game was a popular fantasy satire game where you played as a dark lord who went to conquer a land protected by 7 heroes who fell to the 7 sins and became parodies of the standard fantasy tropes. Overlord 2 involves the 4th overlord,our main character,repelling an invading roman inspired empire that wanted to purge all magic from the land. Both Overlord games have satirical elements that might sound weird out of context of their respective franchises such as elves being hippies,halflings being greedy thieves,and minions who get into all sorts of mayhem.  
> The Overlords in each game command four types of minions that mostly do all the work for them,which has led to the meme in the Overlord fanbase about being a Sauron simulator,not helping that joke is how the Overlord looks but it was kind of on purpose.  
> Minions are naturally skinny creatures that are either brown,green,red,or blue. Browns look like a tailless gremlin with worse dental care .Greens have pointier faces, always smelled of something bad,being build slightly like a raptor with their clawed digits and can go invisible.Reds look like what you would imagine a little imp to look like,devil horns and forked tails.Finally but not least are the Blues,they have the look of fish or frog people with webbed hands and feet with no claws unlike all the others.All are stupid,with blues being the smartest,greens after them,and then a coin toss between reds and browns. You can read up on them here https://overlord.fandom.com/wiki/Overlord_Wiki. It will probably be helpful to understand the more niche series than the more popular Overlord that this fic is crossing over with.

The flow of everlasting torment flew across the lands for many, many years. An indestructible avatar committed atrocities, spreading its obscenity for the ruthless years that it laid waste to good, perverting the queen of the fairies, enslaving Nordberg and every other civilized town. The unblemished lord of evil had laid waste to The Golden,a disgusting cutification plague, when it showed up to counter his reign. The master of dark magic had tried his hand at both deicide and fratricide when he killed his own father who had obtained godhood. The very aspect of darkness had put all his foes to the sword, the mace, and the axe on occasion when the first two weren’t available.

This evil of many names was The Overlord, or rather, the 4th overlord, and he had reigned supreme for over a decade. 

His subjects taught their children born under his reign a strict, Overlord approved history. Detailing how The Overlord was much cooler than the silly hippy elves he made serve his minions margaritas at Everbright resort, and the dull-witted Nordbergians who kicked him out as a kid and tried selling his childhood friend and mistress to the empire. Not to mention how he defeated the empire and saved all magical creatures from their magicphobic ways. 

Contrasting his savior narrative was how his minions handled bothersome creatures like unicorns and the sickeningly cute baby seals, corralling the useful ones into farms and ranches, tamed forests and burned the ones he could not. Finally it detailed how he circumnavigated the world and conquered every single land that did exist. So perfect was his control that surely the mother goddess was fuming.

Evil and enslaved members of every race performed his orders to the letter. Tributes of carefully farmed life force, deeply mined gold, durium and arcanium were brought to his tower,filling his vaults to the ceiling with the rarest and more valuable treasures known. Using all the dark magic in the land he had cured the magical plague caused by the heroes destroying the previous tower heart by constructing another tower heart from a mountain of magical materials, sacrifices, and the few remaining shards of the last tower heart. Once the supreme tower heart was in place,all the corruption that had covered the land because of its predecessor's destruction had been drawn back into its new version.

But there was something that came with killing or corrupting all your rivals, and subjugating every sentient being in your world. It came when you silence the mother goddess by taking over her priests and followers. When there were no more unicorns to make minion mounts of and grind their horns into makeup powder for his mistresses. When there were no more heroes banging on the door at night to try and kill you, when even clubbing baby seals stopped being fun. 

It was: Inescapable-omnipresent-boredom. The Overlord was bored, he should be picking pieces of heroes out from his mace flanges and boots. But instead The Overlord was killing the same simulated heroes in the Dark Tower’s dungeon arena. They acted like the real thing, but smashing them into life force and absorbing it had become a mechanical process. The minions that usually cheered and jeered at the carnage as well - the blues, the reds, the greens, and even the brutish browns - were bored.

The slaughter for tonight was an entire imperial legion versus The Overlord, no minions, and no magic. Killing five thousand summoned lives, just to hopefully get a rush out of the slaughter. After the first wave of a hundred men came with shields locked and he crushed them into life force with armor fragments sprinkled in, The Overlord realized just how long this would take. The Overlord never thought he could get bored killing, but five thousand human lives were similar to popcorn in terms of substance now. The jaded Overlord continued his grim butchering until there was only a single man left. The arena was painted in four different colors with all the minion life force all over the place, and empty suits of mangled armor, broken shields and sundered swords all covered the sand in a layer of shredded metal.

The Overlord approached the last imperial legionnaire, with a slow, ominous stride. The simulacrum stood bravely against the approaching Overlord, as if the entire empire that the legionnaire was from hadn’t been crushed a decade earlier, and he hadn’t watched four thousand, nine hundred and ninety nine men die. Heavy arcanium boots thudding in the sand and crushing discarded equipment as he approached. The legionnaire raised his shield to defend himself. With a deft strike from The Overlord’s demonic mace, the shield in the legionnaires hand was crushed to bits, pulping the simulacrum’s arm. The dummy yelped and fell backwards. The Overlord stepped on the man’s chest, hearing simulated bones creak under his weight as the legionnaire howled in pain, and raised his mace to end the pitiful illusion. With a final downwards movement, the fight was over. 

The Dark Tower’s magic cleaned the area and left the equipment and gold that a real breathing, soul bearing legion would've dropped on the sand. The Overlord sighed, glancing up at the minions in the stands and their lack of enjoyment as well. Half heartedly gesturing for one of the minions to come and loot the equipment. Not much of it was intact after The Overlord’s mace had its way with them however. Not that minions minded, anything that couldn’t be used would be melted down or burned.

He leaves the arena dungeon with no ceremony. Climbing the stairs to his expanded dark tower floors. Stopping in the research hall he had commissioned to be constructed. The large bookshelves stood plum full of books, and reached two Overlords high. Staffed by all the smartest people he could enslave. Out of all the slaves he had,the research personnel were treated the best, full bellies and unbeaten - well the occasional beating, but not as hard as the worker slaves. Not beating enslaved people might give them ideas. 

With a raised hand, The Overlord called his head researcher when he arrived at the main research desk. A warlock that used to be patronized by his father the 3rd overlord. Now technically The Overlord was his patron as he had taken his father's title and all of his power. That included but wasn’t limited to worship by the silent church and ruling hell. His head researcher dropped to his knees. 

“What can I, The dark and humble Glorn do for my eternal master?” The long bearded warlock said groveling before his own personal god. The Overlord would have rolled his eyes if Glorn could see it. With a gesture of the clawed gauntlet at Glorn’s purple rune covered robes, The Overlord then pointed at the unfinished spell stones to the left of the head researchers desk. 

“Oh! The progress on new spell stones! They’re going to be excellent master! Chain lighting! Mass dominance spells! Minion improvements! Converting gold to magic to enchant the stones is expensive though-” Glorn said shaking a little when he noticed The Overlord didn’t seem to smile at that last comment. Or be amused at all with the progress.

Glorn got to his feet and ran to get a book and show it to The Overlord. It was full of hypothetical runes detailing how they could be used to quicken or slow time “But lord! If you are not satisfied with that! Well-we’ve begun work on chronomancy!”

Now that made the Overlord a little happy, if he could be happy after this dry spell of no fun. He dreamed a bit about if that meant he could reverse time and destroy the world all over again. But snapped back to reality when Glorn was still expositing about what they had been doing. 

Ignoring what the rest of Glorn was saying simply to keep himself from getting a head ache. To show his dark approval, The Overlord looked to his right. The research budget of the entire hall was represented by a small pile of gold. Focusing slightly, The Overlord summoned some of the treasury’s contents to make it rain onto the budget pile. Gems, chests of gold, and shiny gold plated objects all clattered down.

“I think you’ll find this more than a sign of my favor towards your floors work,” The Overlord said as the treasure rained down. “Now, go get it Glorn, I expect results, after all.” 

The researchers that worked in the library all scrambled to pick the gold up and bring it to their various stations.Alchemists kicked enchanters,runecrafters punched the hexers, it was amusing to see a bunch of glorified nerds fighting over the precious metal so they could break it down into mana and materials for their research.

Glorn glanced at The Overlord, then at the gold. The Overlord nodded and Glorn raced off to elbow his way into the finer claims of treasure to fund his own research. Loudly yelling that The Overlord had approved his research above all theirs and that they should back off. 

Turning around The Overlord left the scholars,researchers,and mages to their devices. Not that they could betray him, the domination spell stole all rebellious thoughts and most free will from them. Making them just minions with the smarter brain of a human. 

A second stop would be needed before he went to his throne room. A one side slaughter had taken its only victim,his hunger. To the kitchens where the best chefs stolen from their lands were employed or allowed to live without pay if you wanted to be factual. The head chef greeted him but The Overlord glared at him. 

The Overlord spoke a rather canned sentence, he didn’t put much menace into threats anymore because why bother. “If one of your cooks burns something that the mistresses were going to eat because they were too busy saluting me and I hear them complain, it's their head” 

The head chef turned and yelled at the rest of the cooks to keep working. Then turned to face his master. The Overlord raised a hand and he commanded “Bring one of the finer dishes to the dining room, I’ll be there waiting, do not fail me”. With that he lowered his hand and the head chef bowed and began yelling at their cooks to make a meal for The Overlord.

The rather hungry Overlord left the kitchen now. Moving to the dining room,the mistresses weren’t there so the only other places they could be were in the throne room or their own rooms. They never went in the forge or the spawning chambers so The Overlord was sure of the observation. 

The Overlord tapped his gauntleted hand against the stone table as he moved to sit at his dining chair, to say chair was an understatement however as it was more a throne that his minions pushed to the table every time he ate.

With a raising of the gauntlet, minions came from the shadows to push the chair into place after The Overlord sat on it. He began counting the seconds to occupy his time. Slouching on his dining room chair and putting an spiky elbow on the table. Yawning and flicking one of the spikes on his armor just to hear it twang. Of course he sat up straight when his butler came to deliver his meal, he’s upheld the evil overlord persona for years and while he’s bored and tired, that's no reason to let them know.

Within a few minutes, the first course came. A modest slice of finely marbled unicorn steak cooked to juicy perfection with a serving of finely aged and brutally pillaged fey wine. Waving the servant away, The Overlord took his helmet off when they were gone and began eating.

Enjoyable and a delicacy, the elven hippies that raised this beast are probably in tears as he eats a sacred animal and drinks their treasured wine. At least knowing the suffering that came with his meal made him feel better.

As soon as he set down his fork and put his helmet back on,the second course came. Marinated in the finest looted Ruborian desert salt, Imperial sauces,and fairy spices the minions could find, boulder beast ribs. 

Eating the meat from a rocky animal didn’t seem possible to many but when marinated just right the rocky flesh became like any other animal’s and could be eaten.

The 3rd course was a light finisher for The Overlord and would seem rather anticlimactic to many who assumed The Overlord’s diet consisted of babies and the tears of orphans. But everyone needs their fiber, even The Overlord. A salad made out several sacred leafy plants and fruits that he didn’t bother remembering. All he remembered was the violence when the Elves, those silly tree huggers, didn’t want him to steal it.

Spitting good was a great motivator to get The Overlord to go ruin anyone's day. The meal was a delectable one and it put his boredom in the mental backseat while he was eating it. 

But as soon as the evil nostalgia of the memories of how he got these ingredients faded, he was bored stiff again. It was time for him to go sit on his throne and just admire his domain for the near future until he gets an idea of something to do or one of the mistresses send him to get sandworm pearls for one of their outfits. Even if it was a fetch quest it was something to do and something to kill.

Entering his throne room after his minions cleaned up his dining room table, Fay and Kelda paused whatever conversation they were having to look at him. Juno had been sitting in his throne and she looked like a little temptress before The Overlord lifted her out of his seat and sat her on his lap. Gesturing as if to say ‘Resume, I want to hear what you were talking about.’

So that was the current status of The Overlord. He was sitting in his tower, on top of the throne he rebuilt from his father's days, listening to Kelda and Fay resume arguing about baby names for the inevitable 5th overlord as Juno sat in his lap trying to coax a reaction out of him.

“Well I think that my child should have a proper human name, none of this flowery fey garbage,” Said Kelda harshly at Fay. “Who’s going to fear an overlord named Nym? Or Sprite? What's the lad gonna do? Throw pixie dust at them till they cry?”

Fay retorted rather indignantly at the Nordbergian woman. “Those names are far more suited for a half fairy than a purely human overlord sire from a low born Nordbergian, my child would have even greater magical potential than yours and royal blood.” 

This conversation continued for a while, with both arguing for why they were the superior mother to the potential heir. Key points that weren’t just ‘the other candidate is a massive tool/a stuck up fey/a peasant barbarian’ included: Fay argued her fey bloodline would mean the little overlad would be even stronger magically, and Felda argued that a human overlord would be even stronger physically. 

Gnarl, his second in command looked rather aghast at the discussion of babies, their potential power, and when the conversation drifted to who's spawn would be cuter, the wizened minion simply left earshot to perhaps bang his head on a wall and torture a rat. Poor Gnarl, he’s almost allergic to anything nice and wholesome,even the discussions of babies makes him itch.

After ten years of ‘marriage’ with The Overlord, it was surprising that an argument like this hadn’t started sooner. But one thing that kept this argument at bay most of the time, was how the mistresses didn’t seem to age under his rule. This seemed to prevent Fay from literally just waiting for the other two to die so she could claim The Overlord as her husband. At least the more shallow Juno only wanted shiny things and physical attention from him. Speaking of Juno, she had just tried tickling him under his helmet.

The Overlord didn’t mind Juno in his personal space normally. The only signs he was awake and not asleep in his throne were the glowing eyes and the reactions when Juno reached under his helmet to caress his face. Said reactions being him softly removing her hand with a gauntleted fist as something inspired him. 

The Overlord locked eyes with her and he spoke. “The helmet stays on, now move off me, I’m tired...”

Juno, the former imperial seductress, moved off her Overlord’s lap with a “Hmph”. He didn’t pay her any mind as Fay and Kelda stopped talking. He stood up and gestured in the air. Gnarl sensed something was going on as The Overlord had a different air about him.

Gnarl spoke as he came around the corner of one of the stair cases. “Something evil on your mind master?” the so old he was now grey minion asked. 

The Overlord locked eyes with Gnarl and spoke plainly with the truth for the first time in a long time. “There is nothing on my mind” he said, voice rich with palatable boredom and simply walked past all four of them up to his quarters without another word. He cared for his mistresses and his minions of course, but simply wanted to be alone, alone with his own thoughts. 

The Overlord’s footsteps were heavy, not just from the weight of his arcanium armor, but from the weight of boredom. He wasn’t cut out for the domestic life of sitting and living, he needed challenge, excitement, danger!

The Overlord didn’t even throw open his quarters doors with vigor anymore so he could hear them shake the walls. Instead he just kind of shoulder bashed them open and kept going until he got to his window and stared outside. The stars were white against the corrupted blood red night sky.

He looked up at those stars and raised a fist as if he could crush them. Maybe he should try to darken the sky, cull the stars next. An act of evil so vile it struck against the goddesses own domain! But there were so many and so far away it was pointless. The tower was huge and it still didn’t reach the stars. He wondered if the goddess kept raising them higher when he got close to her domain.

Nevertheless, he set his mace down against the window and sat on his bed, staring at a large mirror. The Overlord was a titan of a man, with his blue rune covered skin, it was a wonder how he didn’t terrify his mistresses. But one was a warrior woman who loved the cold and hunting, the other was a gold digger basically, and the last one was forcibly converted to the side of evil. 

The Overlord groaned and just laid down on his bed. Laying there for a while before he would get back up to take off the heavier parts of his armor. The Overlord deserved a nice rest. Sleep came to The Overlord and it was pleasant for once in the longest time. 

Eventually, The Overlord’s mistresses went to sleep as well and Gnarl went to his quarters to oversee the minions and the various workings of the magical tower. The older minion was concerned,usually Overlords are always at war with good and fall eventually to. What was the purpose of an overlord with nothing to do? 

Gnarl called a meeting with the other ‘leaders’ of the colored minions. He knew he had to keep the peace or risk the minions leaving in the dead of night or even worse rebelling!  
Their meeting was held inside Gnarls office, it was about the size of a broom closet but when you’re only two to three feet tall, it's plenty big for them. 

Mortis, the blue leader had power to revive dead minions making him the backbone of the army when they took losses from anything, be they drowning in the shallow end of the pool or a cannonball turning a minion into colored salsa. 

Stink,the green leader was perhaps the hardest to see when standing still but the easiest to smell. Naturally the greens had chameleon-like abilities so trying to see an invisible green when they were standing still was always hard even if you could resist gagging on their rotten food smell.

Singe, the red leader was a gibbering pyromaniac, simple as that - if something wasn’t on fire screaming, he was on fire screaming. Even if you reminded him he couldn’t burn. 

Gnarl naturally being a brown by birth but grey from age meant he represented browns until his dying day. He spoke first. “Now I know we’ve all had concerns about the lack of-well anything in recent years-”

Gnarl was interrupted by Singe banging on the table like a child, his head was on fire and he spoke gibberish that probably made sense if you had to work with him daily. 

Gnarl continued after that. “Well yes, we haven’t been able to pillage any more villages or burn forests down and-” 

This time Stink stabbed the table with his claws and said coherently. “And greens are tired of spying and waiting for Overlord to say we can stab people more!”

Gnarl, bless his old heart kept going. “Under the Overlord we have been careful to not terrorize the loyal populace too much for the sake of stability, hence the less raids we’ve done but,but trust me I think something is just around the corner-” 

Gnarl stopped as if he was waiting for Mortis to interrupt him too like the others. But Mortis, ever the level headed, just leaned against the table and motioned for Gnarl to continue. 

“Well, where was I?- ah yes, something is coming my friends, something big! I can feel it in my gizzard and my gizzard has never failed us! It brought us to the 3rd overlord and to our current master!” Gnarl shuffled off to his window to push it open theatrically to help his pitch of remaining calm for the masters sake. Then resumed,gesturing at the blood red moon. “Something out there is gonna bring us a fresh new fight! Good always balances things out”

Singe started salivating as Stink sharpened his claws eagerly.Mortis simply nodded as Gnarl riled up the other leaders with his speech. 

“There’ll be new forests to burn! More peasants to terrify! Just give The Overlord some more time to find it!” The minion generals clapped and Mortis spoke up. 

“I felt strange magic stirring deep in the netherworld,so maybe,just maybe you’re correct Gnarl,good might come back with a fury and we’ll be ready” Mortis produced from somewhere on his person a mirror. “In the underworld I saw a tear into another land and it was every bit as vibrant as you said,the magic is coming, I saw it earlier today but knew not how to tell The Overlord as he was busy fighting legionnaires all day” The mirror showed an image of a happy village of humans working their daily lives. Everyone present knew it to be nowhere in the known land as the sky was blue there.

The tower began shaking as soon as Mortis showed the vision mirror to the other leaders. All of them expressed concern and Mortis simply said, “I don’t know what that is, wrath of the goddess? Overlord’s new plan? Earthquake? Grab onto something and let's find out” The minions grabbed onto anything they could and held on.

Across universes, a force was tugging on the twin tower of the nether and the overworld from one side. The other side was pushing against the tower hearts anchor in this land.Perhaps the goddess was evicting The Overlord personally. The tower heart struggled against it until a tipping point during The Overlords slumber dragged the entire structure into the void between worlds. The shaking went from a gentle wobble to a violent rumble that woke every living being in the castle, from the rats that stole grain, to the mighty slumbering Overlord. 

Both towers arrived in the new world immediately, a loud crash as stone was shattered against the tower walls. It seems the towers pushed any matter that was in their way that would stop them from appearing. A chill was felt as cold winds swept into the Dark Tower,meanwhile the Nether Tower was placed inside a large frozen cavern underneath the Dark Tower. 

The first thing The Overlord heard that wasn’t shaking or the foundation settling was Juno yell about someone needing to close the windows or she was going to freeze her bits off. So at the very least the skimpiest mistress was ok, if a little loud. 

The Overlord,now freed from being shaken like an ant in a glass jar,leapt from his bed and onto his feet. Throwing on his helmet before calling his minions in to get the rest of his armor on.

Once dressed, The Overlord threw open his room’s window to see an unfamiliar mountain range that it appeared the Dark Tower had taken root on. The stars were nothing like he knew, and the final conclusion that this wasn’t his perfectly corrupted world was the sky. 

No ash tainted the air, corruption wasn’t palatable on the tongue when you breathed through your mouth, and the sky wasn’t as red as blood. His hands gripped the dark stone that made the window sill. A million thoughts came at once to his dark and corrupt heart.

“Good is in this land-” The Overlord said excited at the chance to clash with heroes and nature again. Where there was good, there were naive and stuck up heroes who thought they were above it all. Or at least The Overlord hoped it was so in this world.

Turning around kicking an unfortunate brown minion that tried looking with him out of his way, commanding the minions to close his window or die trying. The Overlord came crashing down the stairs to his throne room. Heart beating quick for the first time in years. There was Gnarl shivering as his wives came from their respective rooms. Kelda and Fay didn’t seem fussed by the cold but poor Juno had surrounded herself with red minions with their heads aflame to keep herself warm.

Juno being in such a state made The Overlord almost chuckle if it weren’t for the situation at hand, turning away from the girls to look at Gnarl to ask his wizened adviser. 

“Where are we?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Overlord appears before Carne Village. There's only one way this can go, poorly for the inhabitants and the attackers.

Gnarl was at a loss for words, he glanced at anywhere but his Overlord’s face, scratching his head as he tried to think. “Well your Evilness, I only have a slight idea of what happened,” He said as the minion pulled at his ears, “It’s that some unknown force exiled us from our perfectly conquered and corrupted world and plopped us into this egregiously uncorrupt untainted and unconquered world” 

The disgust was palatable in the minions voice, but then again Gnarl got disgusted by anything cute, cuddly, or that wasn’t evil incarnate. The dark gods only know how he’d handle the paradox of The Overlord’s adorable evil child. 

The Overlord turned away from Gnarl and looked out towards the open balcony letting snow in, deep in thought. Juno spoke up. “Hubby-please! Close the tower up! It’s freezing in here!” Listening to his mistress complain as The Overlord looked at his gauntlet, time to use one of the spells made by Glorn for him.

Kelda and Fay stared daggers at Juno for calling The Overlord her husband even if it was with a pet term. Kelda even yanked on Juno’s hair a bit which almost started a fight until Fay chuckled, which broke the tension as it made them both stare at her. The Overlord noticed Juno’s demand but decided to do it rather begrudgingly since maintaining the balance between three happy mistresses was hard. 

“Fine.” He said and with that single word he raised his gauntlet and created a wall of ice using water sourced from the mirror pool in his throne room to plug the balcony’s entrance. The Overlord then put his hand down and went to sit on his throne. Mentally commanding every single minion not doing something to start plugging all the holes in the tower. “We’ll find permanent solutions to the cold later but-” The Overlord then focused and spawned more red minions to act as mobile heat sources. “-Reds will do for now” 

Gnarl noticed the pep in his overlord’s voice. The elder minion smiled, this world of possibilities had reignited the spark that had almost gone out in his master. 

The Overlord spoke again, summoning his proper evil voice, blooming with determination and the curl of a smile at the ends of his face visible past the helmet.  
“We find ourselves in a new untouched land, enemies unknown, allies unknown, possibly cut off from my empire.” He drummed his fingers against the stone arm of his throne. “Glorn!” he shouted and waited for the warlock to make himself visible. 

The lord of darkness did not have to wait long as his warlock minion came eager to his call. Tripping slightly over his purple robes, Glorn had come to heed the summoning. 

“Y-Yes my lord?” The warlock asked, shaking a bit from either the cold or the recent experience of being thrown into another world.

The Overlord smiled under his helmet, “The scrying eye tower power had been completed a few years ago correct?” He asked as the dark menace rolled his shoulders and popped his neck.

“Yes! We had completed it a few years back when you were trying to find the last of the resistance- It was just made defunct when that green spy minion found the last resistance cell on accident” The warlock said as he tried to think about why he was being interrogated.

“Go and dust it off- I want to see suitable targets to start my exploration, exploitation, and expansion into this world post haste,” His evilness said matter of factly, excitement in his tone, “Dismissed”

The mistresses watched the warlock skitter away with his first assignment in the new world. Mistress Fay was already rubbing her hands together with anticipation of the evil to be done while Kelda seemed sad that the cold went away. Juno meanwhile had relented and ordered a minion to fetch her a fur robe. 

Fay spoke up, “My lord-what deeds do you have planned?” 

“Complete domination of this world of course.” The Overlord replied.

He received a mental message from Glorn, informing him that the tower’s eye was now active. Up above between the spikes that made the towers crown, a non-copyright infringing yellow eye formed so that The Overlord may gaze upon the land.

Without further ado, The Overlord said, “Now ladies, if you would be so kind as to turn your eyes to the tower hearts mirror pool,”

  
The three mistresses all looked into the pool as instructed. Juno still shivering until the browns brought her a fur coat as instructed. Fay spoke up “I see, we all three can scry different areas alongside you” 

The Overlord smiled. “Yes-four pairs of eyes are better than one, Gnarl, prepare the minions to move out on my order, light a fire under them if you have to.” 

Gnarl bowed and went to muster the already agitated minions. Their link to their master’s gauntlet had them feeling his emotions, his excitement, thirst for combat and hope for a challenge made every single minion, even the blues, excited.

Reds threw fireballs around the spawning chambers of the basement of the tower as the greens sharpened their claws and spat venom, browns beat each other up in a flurry of ready to maul violence, the blues were putting out the fires and bringing back any of the other minions that had killed each other during the ‘festivities’. Gnarl was going to have a fun time getting them under control while his master looked for a landing point. 

Up in the throne room, all four of the people in there had their eyes trained on the pool. 

Juno commented, “Oh look a pretty seaside village with a nice beach, looks easy enough” 

Fay saw a church with people praying to an unknown god, “Bleh peasants worshipping the gods of light no doubt or whatever trife is there,” The sentence came out as a sneer. Unlike the other mistresses, Fay could genuinely be said to be evil. 

What Kelda saw made her gasp. Soldiers having started burning down a village. The gasp spooked The Overlord and he switched to her gaze. Kelda spoke up, reminded of how The Empire had treated her, “Witch-Boy! We have to stop this! Those look like innocent peasants!” 

The Overlord was taken aback more by the witch-boy comment than her demand to deliver help, “Slipped into your old way of speaking huh?” Kelda gave a look at him that made him feel like he’d been slapped. “Ok-” He noted that there were orges that had just charged out of the gate but that's neither here nor there. 

Fay and Juno spoke up. “My Lord there has to be a better place than a village being raided by an army!” 

The Overlord stood up and shouted to his elder minion. “I kill armies for a workout, Gnarl! We have our target! Open the gates!” As The Overlord struted to the pool, minions started coming out of the stone work and jumping into the magic water. Kelda stopped him with a hand on his arm. 

“Be safe, and please, try not to kill all the peasants.” The Nordbergian woman pleaded. 

The Overlord gave a nod and continued walking into the pool until fully submerged. 

Across the world, in front of Enri’s and Nfrie’s eyes. A netherworld gate split open the earth between the charging calvary and her as its dark pincers rose to the sky and a beam of darkness shot into the heavens. The attackers’ horses reared back as the men gasped.

Inside the village, smaller minion nethergates opened and a torrent of multicolored mayhem ran out.

Enri froze, with the horn of the goblin general at her lips. Taking it away to ask with shudders. “Lo-Lord Ainz?”

But the figure that emerged from the dark portal was not Lord Ainz Ooal Gown. Instead, a black armored figure with pauldrons decorated in netherfire stepped forth from it. Light being swallowed into its armor. Holding a mace drowning in the same flames, the weapon was big as her no doubt about it even with the distance she was at.

Four brown creatures rolled a, were her eyes deceiving her, was that a red carpet? Yes, the brown goblins rolled a carpet out for the black figure to step out onto. Now she could see and hear them playing instruments of some kind. An entire band of brown creatures were playing for the figure’s entrance. The loud instruments getting the attacking knights to turn their gaze towards the new arrival. A brown goblin with a jester hat seemed to be shouting loudly about something related to the figure.

The creatures seemed some manner of race related to her goblin defenders, small green, brown, red, and blue goblins all charging, scrambling over anything, fighting defenders and the attacking kingdom troops indiscriminately. 

Kingdom troops were firing arrows into the horde of minute monsters and backing up before they were swarmed. To no avail as they poured in the dozens at a time from the nethergates and then slightly slower through the village gate’s bottleneck.

Now the figure approached her and Nfirea. The knights charged at him but with a flick of his wrist, the entire column of knights exploded into flame. Nfirea charged at the figure. 

“You demon! You won’t touch her!” He shouted at the top of his lungs. Using a spell the hellish armor clad being had never seen before called acid arrow. It drenched the menace, but had no effect aside from burning off the layer of nether ash that covered his arcanium. With a new shiny silver look, the figure kept going. 

Nfirea was too close, bare hands all he had as he punched the black and silver clad man. Being rewarded with nothing happening. Nfirea was grabbed by the hand like it was a very strong handshake. With a single movement, Nfirea’s wrist was snapped like a twig and he screamed in pain. Followed up with being thrown at Enri like a sack of potatoes. Burning hellish eyes looked into Enri’s soul as it came towards her.

Enri watched as the figure had just combusted an entire attacking wave of troops and beaten down Nfirea all before her eyes. What snapped her out of her fear and stopped the figure’s gait towards them was a stray arrow pinging off its helmet. 

Taking her chance the chief of Carne Village blew the last horn she had now. 

Things for the men of the kingdom were not going well. Prince Barbro rubbed his brow in frustration. A squad of orges attacked, the defenders were fierce,and now being reported was a fucking dark lord straight from nightmares had emerged from a gate of darkness, killed most of a cavalry troop with a single spell,and completed his entrance with bringing his own multicolored minions who were swarming defender and attacker alike. He wrung the neck of the bearer of bad news. The only thing that could be worse was if this got even more complicated. 

That’s when the sounds of drums were heard from behind the village. All the factions present looked towards the source of the sound. All but The Overlord’s faction were shocked by the arrival. The minions were always excited to fight and The Lord of Darkness looked more annoyed. That was because an army of over 5000 goblins were moving in lockstep formation, advancing in time with the beat of the war drums. The Goblins surrounded The Overlord and the human duo fled. 

“My Prince,we must flee from this battle,there are simply too many things going wrong,first orges,then that dark lord and now more goblins!” The knight being strangled pleaded with Prince Barbro. “Those damned colored goblins are killing our men with their own weapons!” 

Barbro surveyed the battle,the four colored tide had wiped out or captured all the defenders and were still pouring from those hellish gates. Already several rookies had attempted to rout only to be stopped by sterner hearts than theirs. 

It was true,whenever a soldier fell to these damned things,his weapons and armor were picked up by the naked ones and put on. There was no glory to be had dying to these endless looting savages. 

Barbro opened his mouth to give the retreat order as the four colored horde approached his army. Blue goblins sprinkled in the horde began channelling power from the black and silver figure. Before he could swallow his pride and order the retreat,a blue chain of lighting from the demon struck every blue goblin in the swarm,using them as jumping off points to his armies ranks and continued jumping through it towards him. 

Affected men started kneeling as the multicolored goblin army ran over the submitting soldiers in a tide of unwashed jibbering bodies.

The sight of men laying their arms down infuriated Barbo and he instead yelled. “TRAITORS-TRAITORS THE LOT OF YOU,I’LL HAVE YOUR HEADS AND THE VILLAGERS HEADS FOR THI-” Then the blue lighting made it to him. Striking his entire retinue and accompanying nobles and he heard a voice from all directions burning into his skull and the grey matter below. 

“SUBMIT” 

Barbro almost wept when the voice shook his brain inside his skull,the voice was like knives carving his scalp,needles inside his ears. 

Now the men that hadn’t been magically coerced into surrender had started a rout. So sure they were fighting the diminutive hordes of hell that men that hadn’t ran or kneeled were praying. 

One of Barbro’s honour guards that was far enough away to be spared but close enough to make it to him shook the prince from his stunned state. “We have to leave!” the guard yelled before one of those damned green goblins that stank terribly leapt onto the man after jumping on his horses plot and drove its daggers into his chest through his armor. 

Painting Barbro with the loyal man's blood as brown goblins surrounded his horse,beating it with wooden clubs as he drew his sword and began cutting them down. For every damned brown goblin slain, another one appeared. They struck his mounts knees and his legs,a huge by goblin standard and terribly smelling one leaping on his back. Claws stabbed at his eyes. Everything went black when those claws found their mark.

“Damn you savages! I will not be defeated so easily-” 

He flailed as the weight on his shoulders pushed him off his bucking horse and to the ground with a blow to the back of his head. The last thing he could hear above the gibbering of the goblins foul tongue,the whinny of horses,fleeing footsteps and the sounds of him being beaten was a coherent “Stink say no kill! Masta wants him alive!” 

  
At least he wasn’t going to die immediately going to die at the hands of goblins. But from the sounds of indiscriminate slaughter continued as dozens of hands started tying him up with ropes.

Barbro was blind,bound,gagged and pretty sure that all the nobles that had followed him into this mission were being slaughtered. Goblins were now yelling about keeping shinies and stabies. He uselessly flailed on the ground before a club knocked him out. The Prince would be added to the growing pile of people the minions were dragging into the nethergate to store them in the dungeon.

  
The Overlord on the other hand. Was having a blast with all of this mayhem. He was,in his own messed up way of saving the villagers,that was dominating them and marching them into the gate to the safety of the Dark Tower.

The pair he came out near looked important, Enri resembled a painting of his mother Rose when she was younger and that also drew his interest, and his suspicions were confirmed that she was important when she summoned this army. Before that he approached them to give them a scare and get a closer look before being rudely interrupted by a stray arrow fired. 

Glancing at the army that let loose the arrow,he commanded his blues to start channelling a spell for him. Using them as targets to bounce the domination spell off of, he fired it through the entire village to strike most of the advancing army and the one that looked like he was giving the orders.

No sooner than he had fired the domination spell,the sounds of a horn blared and was followed up with the sounds of marching with drums. Mentally yelling at his minions to disable the knights army commander as he deals with the village leader and her new army.

The Overlord popped his neck as he was surrounded by the army. Enri had ducked into a command tent along with some of the villagers that didn’t get mind controlled or killed in the initial conflict. The tent was then revealed to be a tent sized palanquin as goblins wearing red hats took them away.

Not minding her retreating he scanned the army with his eyes. Gnarl contacted him from the tower through the tower hearts magic. 

“Master! The Goblin wearing the funny Ruborian desert looking hat appears to be calling the shots” 

Fay chimed in “They have mages on their side, watch out for spells” 

Juno mentioned what she saw “The knights commander has been taken out by the way,his outfit would of looked better on you but that’s neither here nor there” 

Kelda spoke up too “Outside the town,opposite of you,in the sky was a shimmer,as well as a magical spell on one of the houses but I'm not able to tell what it is,expect trouble from behind too” 

The Overlord returned the advice with a thankful “Thanks for the updates, let me know if more reinforcements come,Gnarl-have the minions get my sword ready to be taken to me, I’ve always wanted to dual wield when carving through an army” 

Gnarl nodded and said “Yes sire-also it appears that we’ve lost...let me do the math, a little bit over 1000 minions so far, the freshly spawned whelps don’t stand much of a chance but the veterans are killing enough knights to let them loot equipment from them” 

“Anything else I should know?” The Overlord inquired as the Goblins held ranks as they tightened the circle. 

Gnarl spoke up again “Well err enemy casualties on both sides, defenders and attackers are more than enough to supplement the minion losses, fortunate that all participants are all living beings so it doesn’t matter who kills who, the life force flows for your uses master-LOOK OUT” Gnarl shouted at the end. 

The Overlord, distracted by the in battle debrief, pulled up an infernal shield just in time for a reaper scythe to collide against it and disintegrate on impact, blowing back his attacker. 

The surprised Goblin Redcap stood back up. Missing an arm and shrapnel from the destroyed weapon embedded in his face and hat. 

The Overlord raised his mace. “And you are?” he asked.

“-I am a subordinate of her-Excellency, General Enri ─ one of the thirteen Redcaps who serve as her bodyguard-even though you blocked my attack, and broke my body-you are no match for the rest,” the red cap said as a group of black clad goblins came from shadows that couldn’t exist in the open area around The Overlord. 

“We are the subordinates of her Excellency, General Enri ─ the Goblin Assassin Squad. We lurk in the shadows, nothing will stop us from killing you.”

The Overlord’s eyes narrowed. “You will die trying” 

Seventeen white wolve riding goblins put themselves between The Overlord and the rest of the army.

“We are the subordinates of her Excellency, General Enri ─ the Goblin Paladin Corps! We pledge our loyalty to her Excellency! By her decree, you will not take another step anywhere near Carne Village!”

“Is this a bit? Am I being pranked? Because I don’t do jokes, goblins don’t make armies that matter” The Overlord growled at them.

More wolves poured in with goblin riders and their leader,a goblin riding a winged wolf said without a shred of self awareness.

“We are the subordinates of her Excellency, General Enri ─ the Goblin Beast Rider Corps! Prepare to be run down demon!”

With that he charged towards them. Ignoring further goblin corps/squads/teams introducing themselves.

  
The Redcap raised his remaining arm,vanished and sudden blasts from the army sent his way, clouds of dust and concussive waves that made his armor vibrate. The Overlord stumbled to a stop and let the infernal shield do its job. It always felt like it took less power standing still.

Five more voices spoke. 

“We are the subordinates of her Excellency, General Enri ─ the Goblin Arcane Artillery Squad! We who specialize in area-attack spells are the most potent attackers of the Goblin Army! You will be blown to bits before you can reach her monster!”

Overlapping with the blasts were multicolored beams,gusts of slicing wind,and bursts of flame that all hit The Overlord’s shield. 

Predictably the goblins introduced themselves.   
“We are the subordinates of her Excellency, General Enri ─ the Goblin Magic Support Corps. Be it strengthening, weakening or attacking magic, we wield them all with the same proficiency.You stand no chance against us!”

The dust cleared and The Overlord stood there. Unfazed and unharmed.

“Are you done? Because the nex-” The Overlord yelled before being interrupted by banging drums and yelling. 

“We are the subordinates of her Excellency, General Enri ─ the Goblin Music-” before they could finish their introduction speech, The Overlord yelled in primal fury at this interruption. 

“Mass Inferno!” Pointing his gauntlet at the musicians,the ground burst open with a geyser of flame that licked the top of sky, consumed the Goblin Musician Squad, and their annoying drumsticks. 

The battlefield was silent with only the distant sounds of knight slaughter,burning drums, and sizzling goblin steak being heard.

“Anyone else want to join the pyre?” said The Overlord as he popped his knuckles, having set down his mace to perform the casual intimidation act. 

His only response was the entire goblin assassin squad appearing and shiving him all over with their knives. After a few stabs he stopped laughing from the ‘tink-tink-tink’ noises as they did nothing to his infernal arcanium armor. Instead casting combustion localized on himself and igniting them all. He needs to shake the hand of the mage that made the combustion spell ignore friendly targets and the caster. 

With a bunch of goblin assassins on fire,he kicks one into the Goblin Paladin Corps and charges once again.

In a display of barely held back violence, The Overlord smashes three of the paladins and their mounts into broken messes of flesh and bone in one strike. 

It was funny how a living creature could be so easily turned into a dead one when struck by The Overlord. Even more so when the creatures boasted such high amounts of life force that was released from their corpses upon their death. Usually more life force meant harder to kill,considering one unit of life force was usually all you got from a single human peasant,the goblin paladins were raining life force all over the place. 

Gnarl contacts The Overlord through the heart once more. “My lord,I took the liberty of dispatching the mounted minion corps-and I noticed some women and children fleeing so I dispatched a few wolf riders to steal a few for hostage purposes-expect the rest of the wolf, salamander and spider riders to come out of your gate...now” 

On cue,green minions riding spiders came from the gate and leapt into the magic casters, brown minion wolf riders charged and went about fighting the goblin cavalry. Finally but not least the salamanders,rolling and bowling over goblin shield bearers as they threw firebolts all over the place. Igniting the nearby forest. 

The army ceased being an organized group upon contact with the minions and became a mosh pit of bloody violence,limbs being chopped off,and life force being flung all over the place.

A little while before all of this happened.High above Carne Village was Lupusregina Beta. Invisible as her clothes various frills were ruffled by the winds. She was positively tickled pink by the devastation that was being wrought to the attackers by the defenders valiant but soon to be fruitless efforts. 

“My oh my,maybe this little village will be wiped off the face of the map after all,such delightful expressions to look at~” Lupus shook herself and reminded herself of the duty placed on her.

“But,it has to be saved-or rather just four have to be,I can wait a bit,get some fun watching faces' ' she said as she turned invisible and flew down to watch. Making sure that Enri and the other VIP’s like Nemu and Grandma Lizzie were spared by planning to give some careful taps to the back of some attackers heads to make them not win fights too near Lizze’s workshop. Taps being an understatement as the men would crumple like paper to the blows.

It wasn’t until the gates fell and the enemy got inside did she intervene more. Casting a repulsion effect around Grandma Lizzie and her workshop to make any of the attackers turn away from it without thinking while the old woman hides the alchemy tools given to her by Lord Ainz from the raiders.

“Good grief this village can’t catch a break,attack after atta-” She flinched a bit from feeling whatever that was. A powerful evil presence had washed over the village. “L-Lord Ainz?” 

She flew directly up,spotting the pillar of darkness and the black figure coming from it. Rubbing her chin as she said. “Hmmm not Lord Ainz...but lets see and what happens to these miserable peasants and their terrified expressions when they see him~” her mouth twisting into a familiar hungry look as she saw The Overlord make its dramatic entrance.

  
Then the minion gates burst from the ground and poured their cargo into the city. She frowned and watched. “That just won’t do if they threaten the-” Then she spotted where the new person was going.

The Overlord approached the pair of VIPS and she flew down to intervene. Just like with the ogre attack, she let NFirea get roughed up until the figure halted its approach because of an arrow.   
Lupusregina giggled to herself at the sight of a figure she could describe as a fat death knight on fire getting bothered by an arrow plinking off its helmet. 

Then the horn of the goblin general was blown and the situation became more of a cluster fuck than it already was. 

The cleric grinned,now she was going to get to see the mysterious figure’s power as his small minions were strong enough to kill the kingdom’s knights to a man.

Returning to the present now, Goblin Wolf Riders slammed into Minion Wolf Riders. The golden armor of the minions contrasting with the black armor of the goblins as the wolf vs wolf battles continued. 

The minion’s wolves were smaller but they were faster,running loops around the goblins mounts as the minions jumped onto the goblins when they were close enough. Close quarters combat was a minion specialty and their savagery gave them advantages until the goblins were able to recover. 

The greens were introducing the magic users to the business ends of claw blades before they could cast spells. The best way to keep mages from using magic was stabbing them after all. 

The goblin strategist called the forces backwards.Retreating into the forest with their general. Being too close to the minion’s spawn points meant that any losses they inflicted on the enemy would be replaced with in moments and the strategist had recognized that. 

Still the clusterfuck that had been the first minute of the goblin armies existence had been fraught with casualties. The Overlord was charging right for Enri’s palanquin. Infernal barrier disintegrating any weaker living being he came in contact with, leaving the charred and partial remains of goblins behind him.

The members of the support and magic artillery made it a pain in the ass to do so,they had a chance to cast a coordinated spell before the greens started shanking them again. 

First creating an ice ramp to abuse his momentum,sending him careening into the hastily made pit when he lost traction with the earth. Following up with covering the hole in ice, and grease. Mages summoned bags of ball bearings and threw them in there to join the already impossible terrain. Trapping the esteemed warrior of darkness in a place his immense bulk was working against him. 

The Overlord swore that he could hear laughter coming from somewhere above him as he slipped and fell,cracking the ice in the pit every time he fell. The Overlord repeatedly tried standing up in the pit only to fall on his face, rear, or side. 

Composing himself,The Overlord raised his hands to the sky as he laid sliding around the pit. “Combustion!” he shouted as the flames ignited the grease and melted the ice. 

The water from the ice softened the ground as combustion was a softer fire spell and wouldn’t burn the ground into hard compact dirt.

With the ball bearing sinking into the mud floor of the pit,The Overlord stood,dirty and angry. With determination,he pulled himself from the hole in the ground. These goblins were going to get it.

Gnarl and the mistresses winced when their overlord took several strikes from goblin hammer bearers that had gathered around the pit to keep him in there. 

To the first goblin’s credit,he made the smart choice of slamming his hammer down on The Overlord’s less armored hand. That stung and made him let go with that one hand on reflex. The rest of dealt blows to the rest of him excelled in further pissing off The Overlord.   
But he pulled himself up and out of the pit with his other hand. Casting another localized combustion on himself to wipe out the hammer bearers. He called out to his minions. 

“I need a drink!” he shouted,knowing the Goblins wouldn’t know what he meant but his minions did. A green whelp freshly spawned rushed over to his master and offered himself excitedly as the rest of the green squad that came stabbed the burning goblins to death. 

Standing in the middle of a burning forest as the goblin army lets loose arrows at him,he grabs at and wrings the neck of the green whelp.

Replenishing his mana and health reserves at the cost of a minion life,a single minion life wasn’t going to fill his tank so more minions rushed to him as the Goblin Strategist noticed and ordered his men to put a stop to it. 

Unfortunately,a overlord surrounded by minions is even more dangerous and powerful than him by his lonesome. Gold armored veternan browns formed a line of pikes,swords,and hammers as verteran reds resembling their demonic relatives even further began throwing fireballs into the attacking goblin ranks. Veteran greens vanished and spread themselves around the forest. Cutting the throats of anyone not paying attention to them. 

The advancing goblin heavy troopers were burnt,stabbed,or poisoned to death at the hands of veteran minions who had been through countless battles with their master. Many had died but always were brought back afterwards at the cost of life force. 

“Singe!” The Overlord called after he was back to full health and mana. The rolling salamander squads came careening his way and a large minion riding the largest salamander came to a stop as the others rolled around The Overlord’s formation to chuck fireballs at any goblins coming. 

“Azgutyuitry?” Singe asked in his purely gibberish way of speaking.

“Catch up with that palanquin,create a forest fire in their path and leave them the only way to go is back towards me” The Overlord told his minion general.

“Jkiofasmn!” Singe said and with that,he and his salamander began rolling towards Enri’s command palanquin. The salamander rolling riders resumed their trademark burning anything flammable in their way as they rapidly caught up with the palanquin with their superior agility. 

Enri’s red caps braced for impact as the salamanders rolled right past them and instead ignited every single tree that was around the retreating goblin general. Remaining rolling as they keep increasing the width of the inferno while leaving them a clear way out,back towards The Overlord. 

Rookie red minions were fire fighting,keeping the blaze from spreading towards the red caps but also keeping the fire going enough to smoke them out. 

The Overlord looked smug under his helmet. Soon he will destroy the goblins command and grab that girl that summoned them,he’d figure out how she did it even if he had to shake it out of her corpse. 

Gnarl contacted him over the tower hearts connection again. 

“Master,expect the wolf riders with hostages to arrive soon and speed up this battle by making the other forces surrender. That human girl looks too soft to let hostages die ahuhu~” 

There would be a few tense minutes as the palanquin turned around slowly as all ranks of the goblin army broke off from their skirmishes to surround their fair lady and her friends. In the down time The Overlord called for a chair to be brought from the tower so that he can casually sit on it as if he’s not taking this seriously. Also yelling at the reds to put out the fires near him as he likes whatever hostage he has to not suffocate from smoke.

However The Overlord called his red rollers back and they simply let the fire that chased the goblin general do what it wanted now as they came to his side,joining ranks with the freed spider and wolf riders.

Blues on the other hand were running around the battlefield resurrecting fallen minions and grabbing life force to bring to him for absorption. 

With some howls,the wolf riders brought a hostage to him a minute later. She was a small child wearing a blue dress and had red hair bound in pigtails. She reminded him of Kelda when he was but an Overlad. 

Except this child was screaming and kicking as the wolf riders handed her to him. A salamander rider came from the nethergate dragging his sword ‘The Chopper’ to him and he exchanged his mace for the bladed weapon.

The Overlord held her by her neck gently as possibly while he sat her on his knee. “Surrender ‘Goblin General’, or the kid gets hurt” Angling the sword’s demonic dual blade towards her to show his intent.

Enri and Nfirea came out of the tent to see Nemu being held hostage by The Overlord, she gasped out “Nemu!” and covered her mouth while he yelled “You bastard! Don’t hurt her sister!” with vitriol in his voice. 

“Don’t get any funny ideas about fighting back, surrender” The Overlord said. Pleased as punch that his minions not only caught a hostage,but one that was Enri’s blood relative.

Surprising him was his words being repeated in a mocking voice from above. 

Hovering above his army was a redheaded tan skinned maid with a giant cross in her hand flourishing the giant metal weapon like it was nothing. She casted some manner of spell to fly and be invisible up until now. 

It gave him pause as he looked at the unusual sight and blurted out the first thing that came to mind.

“You do realize everyone can see up your skirt thing when you move like that right?” 

That sentence got every single brown minion jeering as they looked up and saw directly up the combat maids skirt.

The Overlord facepalmed with the hand that held Nemu, then realized he just let go of her to face palm and the flustered maid used that chance to cast some manner of levitation spell on the child to fling her out of his reach. 

Adjusting the way she was standing in the air as Nemu floated right next to her in a daze. Now back to her composed self, Lupusregina Beta introduced herself. 

Dropping in front of The Overlord with her cross on her shoulder. Nonplused about the minions around her, she spoke. 

“Hi hi, I’m Lupusregina - Nice to meet ch’ya!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to the entire Member of The Usual Gang of Drunken Perverted Idiots role on The Overlord fanfiction server with an extra special shout out to Lutemis and CZ2128 Delta for fact checking my work and making sure its properly formatted!


	3. The Overlord has a bad time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lupusregina Beta shows The Overlord just how poor of an decision he made attacking Lord Ainz's experiment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I completely forgot i uploaded here, whoops! The rest of the fic is on FF.net but its always good to have mirrors and copies of you fic in case things go wrong,

The Overlord was taken aback. She steals his hostage, and jumps down into his minion horde like it’s nothing. This hero is either insane or gutsy.

He watched as Nemu was yoinked from his grasp and when this maid introduced herself. But now is the time for action. Standing up so fast it knocks his chair over, then minions take the unneeded furniture away into the gate.

“Some manner of rescuer, heroic maid I assume?” he asks as he kicks his mace that was laying on the ground into his spare hand usually reserved for intimidatingly pointing at things when he casted magic. 

Fay spoke up,having just used her magic on the intruder from her place at the tower. “My Dark one, she’s extraordinarily enchanted, magic is just oozing off of her. Not to mention corruption, she’s got a dark heart for sure.” 

“Doesn’t matter, good or bad, get her.” he said to his minions as he pointed to her with the mace. 

Lupusregina swung her cross and the sheer force of the impact splattered every minion that it collided with. With a single movement she had just wiped out a squad of veteran browns that could take on a troll and take no losses. She kept swinging until none of the attackers were alive. Brown minion smoke rose and dissipated as nothing remained of the minions. Red minion fireballs poofed against her like it was nothing and greens were shaking in their non existent boots.

‘This may be harder than I thought’ he thought before turning to mentally order all his minions to get back. Blues near the knight slaughter grounds were to stay and finish absorbing the life force but all minions near the new arrival were to retreat to the village and pillage it while avoiding losses from assaulting the maid.

Gnarl cleared his throat in the mental link people in the tower had to him. “Not to alarm you master but the maid vanished.” 

“Were none of you watching her?” he mentally yells back.  
“We were! She poofed into thin air!” The Overlord heard back as all four of them spoke. 

“That’s just gr-” he thought back before he was struck in the head by an invisible object. 

“Bitch!” he shouted as he stumbled and recovered as he adjusted his helmet with his forearm.

Not being able to see her was a challenge. It made The Overlord reel back as he strained his ears to listen to where she was coming from. A whistling of air and again he was struck,this time the cross glanced off his unarmored bicep and drew blood. A shallow scratch bled as his yellow eyes narrowed. Getting ready for the next attack as he tightens the grip on both his weapons.

Paying attention to his surroundings, he sees the ash near a tree splinter. Clearly she was using them as a point to kick off from to have a burst of explosive movement. He raised his weapons and used infernal barrier instead to trick his invisible foe to think he was going to block manually. 

He was rewarded with Lupusregina smacking into the barrier as if she was a dog that ran into a pane of unbreaking glass. Glass that happened to burn your skin off when you touched it mind you. 

But The Overlord felt his mana seriously drain from her pushing against the barrier. She didn’t seem to be too hurt from the barrier that turned lesser people into ash. 

“Come out little knight~” She said as she started banging on the barrier. She had one hand on the barrier that was unaffected by its unholy burning and smashing her cross weapon against it. Her voice had shifted from the pleasant one she started with. It was more like a torturer talking to their victim or a child shaking a bug telling it that it's useless to resist. “Why don’t cha’ya take off that silly helmet so I can see your scared face” 

“Oh like hell that’s happening,” The Overlord muttered as he shook his head. 

With no choice than to drop the barrier and save his mana for later. He lowered it suddenly, dropping his sword and swung up with his mace where the invisible maid should be. A two handed blow that would give her a real headache.

The heavy arcanium mace thunked into her satisfyingly, an very visible maid crashed through several burnt trees and smashed through Carne village’s wall. Leaving her hat softly fluttering to the ground in front of him. 

‘Did she have ears she was covering with that hat?’ The Overlord thought to himself.

The very petty overlord stomped on the hat and ground it into the dirt with his boot before heading after Lupusregina. He wasn’t a child to be scared by a scary voice or her going invisible on him. 

The scarier thing was that she didn’t seem affected by him defeating most of a goblin army with his troops.

He glanced behind him after picking his sword back up. Speaking of goblin army. Enri had taken her sister, the army, and the village refugee’s and ran, Lupusregina must have handed Nemu back to her before attacking him. 

The Overlord walked down through the knocked down and burnt trees. Secretly catching his breath instead of performing a slow intimidating walk.

First the goblin army and their shenanigans, then this Lupusregina lady shows up and beats him to the punch faster than you can say ‘Giblet stop tasting the molten arcanium it’ll kill you’. 

When he got to the hole in the wall that Lupusregina made, he to his absolute lack of surprise doesn’t find her there. What he does find is the ground lighting up under his feet and a pillar of flame bursts up at him.

The Overlord burns, arcanium armor blocking the heat where it came from while it blackens his armor with another layer of ash after Nfirea cleaned it off earlier with an acid arrow.

Falling to one knee, The Overlord is starting to wish he stayed in bed today. His still unarmored biceps have heat blisters on them, the rest of him feels slow cooked. 

“That’s it, I won’t be made a fool by you!” The Overlord shouted as he stood back up and walked further into the town. Well aware she could attack from any angle included above. 

The town was being effectively pillaged by the minions, browns bashed doors down and wrecked everything inside, coming out with cups, coins, and anything that could be used as minion equipment. 

Blue’s were bringing back dead minions or healing the injured. Best way to prevent losses in the army was in the field resurrections that didn’t cost their boss a thing.

Reds burned down anything that the browns finished pillaging. Fireballs going into anything that could be burnt at all. 

The greens were nowhere to be seen but when their main traits were turning invisible and stabbing people,The Overlord would want them out of sight. 

Minion whelps were running about the place with brooms in their hands, pots and pans on their heads and wearing kid clothes.

Let it never be said that whelps were smart, in fact they may be barely able to breathe, think and move around at the same time. 

The only building spared was one, a building that every minion turned and walked away from without any struggle.

Naturally this was where The Overlord went, feeling a magical compulsion to leave, but it ultimately failed to stop him from throwing the door open by ripping it off its hinges. 

Rewarded for the property damage with a bolt of lightning to the chest. Standing there was an old woman with some sparks on her finger. The Overlord raised his hand to zap her with the domination spell but he was interrupted by a familiar maid casting a wave of force on him,sending him flying backwards until he hit enough things to slow him down. 

Dark lord of evil, being sent through a nearby building’s wall in front of Lizzie’s eyes courtesy of Lupusregina. Who appeared and said something to the old woman that The Overlord was too far away and too concussed to hear. But he could make out her casting a spell on the woman that made her vanish. 

Smashing a nearby beam inside the house he was thrown into out of anger. He won the prize that came with impulsive breaking of things, that being the shoddy building collapsing on him.

Throwing the stone bricks,wood planks,and roof tiles off of him, his yellow eyes turned orange as The Overlord’s anger intensified. 

The Overlord yelled in pure rage, throwing his mace at the damned maid as he put both hands on his swords grip and charged at her afterwards.

Lupusregina turned, sidestepping the mace that proceeded to crash through Lizzie’s workshop and keep going.

“Missed me little knight~” Lupusregina taunted back before The Overlord was upon her. A flurry of blows being sent at her that her cross sceptre intercepted. She was surprised by the sword chipping the edges of the sceptre where ever it made contact. 

Minions noticed the battle that was going to happen and they started to cheer and some picked up his fallen mace and brought it back to him.

With a dexterous movement the pleiade locked his blade against the strange weapons edge. Pulling him closer by his cape/scarf as she said “A futile effort little knight” the hand holding his scarf let go, grabbed at his helmet and The Overlord responded by kicking her through the hole his mace made. Letting his sword go with her as the minions brought his mace back. 

Adjusting his helmet, The Overlord stepped through the hole that the mace made and that Lupusregina widened enough for him. Shoulders scraping past the wood, blackening it with the netherfire that burned on his armor and always blackened it with ash. 

She wasn’t there again, but that wasn’t surprising. What was a surprise was his blade appeared to have nicked her as a few drops of blood were on the ground and a faint smear covered the tip of it. 

Putting his blade on his belt, he smiled a bit. The maid must've gotten scraped by the blade when he kicked her through the wall while she was locking his weapon against hers. 

Kneeling to examine the pattern of blood spilled, he noticed that the blood dripped as if she went back into the building instead of running from it. 

It seemed the moment he came to that conclusion, the damn maid acted. Stabbing him in the back with one of the pointy bits of her weapon. Then pointing her other hand at him with a greenish black ball of energy in her palm. “[Greater Harm]” she said as she casted it. 

It struck The Overlord, and it hurt. The backstab attempt didn’t even go through the armor but the [Greater Harm] spell was new. He’s been hurt by vampires, zombies and ghosts before. But this was a new level of pain from a spell that did necrotic damage. All of his minions wince and some whelps even flee from the intense feeling of pain they get through the gauntlet. 

Gnarl’s old body is too old for this kind of sensation and he faints from feeling it through the gauntlet’s connection while the mistresses all shout in concern for their overlord. 

The Overlord’s skin is already blue and black naturally, so while the signs of the damage are hard to see. He can feel all of it, it’s burned his insides, made it harder to breathe and sapped some of his stamina. While he’s still reeling from the pain, Lupusregina kicks him into the dirt.

Repeatedly stomping on him while laughing, Lupusregina’s face was contorting into an expression of pure joy. “Come on dark knight, where's all that killing power now? Don’t tell me one spell broke you!” 

The kicks weren’t nearly as bad as the [Greater Harm] spell but her insulting him was driving him crazy. With a few new heel shaped dents in his back, The Overlord jumps back up with fiery red eyes and smashes Lupusregina in the face with the demonic mace. 

Introducing her to what happens every third or fourth strike with this weapon. That being an explosion at the impact area. 

The very shocked maid was again thrown like a rag doll by the fearsome attacks The Overlord managed to land. Creating scars on the earth as she landed on her feet and stopped her momentum with her weapon. 

Ever bullheaded when he was angry. The Overlord charged her, stomping holes into the ground as he ran. Raising a hand and casting inferno where she stood before she could recover. 

Then not even waiting for the flames to die down, he shoulder checked Lupusregina into another building and kept running her into things until she snapped out of her surprise at this explosive leveling of the playing field as he seemed to stop holding back. 

Lupusregina, with her face blackened from soot from the recent fire spell, grinned her evil wide predatory grin. “[Hold person]!” she shouted as she put her hand against his armored chest.

The Overlord would be affected by her spell, coming to a dead stop as she freed herself. She backed away as she maintained the spells effect on him for now. But it bought her only twelve seconds as he smashed through the paralyzing effect quickly. 

She took to the sky, staying out of his reach as he charged through another building from trying to smash her into paste.

Minions were scurrying around the empty carne village, unsure of what to do as their master wasn’t giving them orders. A particularly smart brown entered Lizzies workshop after the repelling spell worn off and noticed a creaking floorboard. 

The brown’s natural looting instinct kicked in and it signaled other minions to come give it a hand. A blue, green and a red came over to help loot the place. Together they opened the floorboards and found inside a basement, a cache of purple potions, weird looking potions making contraptions, and books. 

Now minions aren’t always smart but usually when they see a blue or red potion they bring it to their master. So the head brown picked up one and said. “For the masta!” and ran out of the basement to deliver it to The Overlord.

The blue minion looked at the contraptions and the books they found, rubbing its chin as the small amount of brain cells it had in its head sparked a logical conclusion: ‘Steal everything’. 

The green minion whelp climbed the table and picked up the book,inside were pictures and other things it didn’t understand. But it stole the book regardless. Maybe the master would like the pictures. On its way out it impulsively stole a bucket, cut holes in it, and wore it as a helmet. Titliing himself Buckethead from now on, names were nice and the bucket would make him stand out in the green minion barracks. 

The blue slapped himself in the face and ran outside to go grab more minions to help carry all of this. While The Overlord and Lupusregina played the ‘shoot magic at each other until one of us dies’ game, the minions had started stealing everything not tied down in Grandma Lizzie’s workshop. 

Gibbering, giggling,and yelling “For the masta!” as they ran the loot to the nethergate. Getting in a rather long queue as minions threw in sacks of grain, coins from the new world, shiny things, former goblin equipment and Prince Barbro who was yelling the entire time about how he’s going to kill them.

Lupusregina saw the brown minion bring his master the purple potion. As The Overlord drank it without hesitation,feeling better just from drinking it. She noticed the minions holding the looted alchemist tools and potion crates and swooped down to kill them.

Landing with a loud crash “Oh no you don’t!” she yelled as she started swinging and poofing most of the minions in the queue. Prince Barbro looked shocked to see her as he was teleported away. The tied up royalty, screaming like a little girl as he was pulled into the nether.

The minions that were close enough ran into the gate with whatever cargo they had. The others fled into buildings or tried attacking her,the green minion that had looted the alchemist shop and had been holding onto the book that Lizzie had penned had other plans.

Buckethead charged while the other minions were being slaughtered by the combat maid. She noticed him and went to intercept the green minion. Buckethead seeing his rather short life before his eyes, instinctively slid to duck under her. Slipping right between her legs and into the gate,doing a little dance as he vanished. Surely The Overlord would reward him for doing so well.

Lupusregina didn’t have much of a chance to get angry and finish off the rest of the minions as The Overlord made it over to her. Charging like a better dressed and smelling minotaur,he once again bowled her into a warehouse nearby that had been spared the arson and bulldozing and tried smashing her chest in with the mace until she was a pancake. At least until he got winded from the attempts. 

The Overlord was tired of this ‘honorable’ duel, it was time to play the part of an overlord and let his minions have at her while he caught his breath. Ceasing his smashing attempts,he instead knocks down a support pillar inside the warehouse he knocked her into and lets the peasants shitty architecture do its job and distract her as he runs out of the building.

Potion bringer, the brown that had given him the purple potion that fixed him up after the [Greater Harm] spell, got his attention with a silly dance and minion gibbering. 

Potion bringer was pointing at the equipment and the potions that the blue minion was trying to lift on his own and then at the minion gauntlet. Catching on, The Overlord summons more minions to loot the equipment and the potions.

Then directs even more minions to go and attack Lupusregina as she kicked her way out of the rubble. Maid dress covered in dust, mud, and ash as she did so.Small rips decorated her outfit as well. Wiping a small trickle of blood from the corners of her mouth. She is fuming and clearly has stopped playing with him as she cuts down her attackers before they would be able to get close. 

There’s a flickering dark aura around Lupusregina as she grips her sceptre. Her steps making craters as she stomps towards The Overlord. 

“F-First you devastate the experiment of Lord Ainz, knock off my hat,steal his rightfully earned knowledge,and now you damage my uniform-my uniform given to me by The Supreme Beings! I won’t allow you to interfere with the plans of Lord Ainz Ooal Gown anymore than you have already!” Her voice was shaky and full of rage. Her eyes dilating to show more of the whites of her eyes as her ears splayed backwards in a very canine display of aggression. The Overlord swears that her hair is standing on end too. 

“The way you say supreme being sounds like a god, is that what they worship in this world?” The Overlord muttered as he backed up.

The Overlord feels unnerved by this sudden change in personality, like a mask that had fallen off because he had finally pushed her over the edge. But he draws his last ace up his sleeve. The evil presence/domination spell,if he can’t beat her,corrupt her more till she’s on his side is the idea. 

Blasting Lupusregina with five arcs of blue lightning as she advances towards him,he throws more minions in the way. Picking up a brown minion after putting his mace on his belt. Pumping them full of dark energy and shaking them up and down to use as a minion missile. 

Normally being shocked with the evil presence spell and then having a minion missile blow up in your face should hurt you,or soften you enough to be corrupted to The Overlord’s side. 

But serious Lupusregina seemed to be invincible. It was just now that The Overlord and his mistresses realized just how out of his league he was. Seeing Lupusregina swing her weapon,he raised the infernal barrier only to have it shattered as all of his mana was consumed blocking the one attack. 

He catches her next attack with his mace and tries to run her through with his sword. But to his surprise,the first time he’s actually attacked somewhere that was protected by the outfit mind you,that the deadly weapon was stopped dead. 

It felt more like stabbing platemail than a cloth dress. Lupusregina didn’t waste any time. Pointing at him with her free hand she again casted [Greater Harm] on The Overlord. With nowhere to dodge the magical attack,The Overlord took the hit straight to his center of mass. Pain wracked his body as the connection sent his minions into disarray again. 

The pleiade struck without mercy,freeing her weapon from his mace and slamming the staff end into her foes gut. As The Overlord recoiled from the strike, she swung it again and smashed the circular part into his shoulder.It cut through the arcanium armor and drew blood. Something popped in his body,probably his arm’s socket. His main arm felt weaker but hadn’t gone entirely limp from the devastating blow.

The Overlord tasted his own blood,it had been years since he had started losing a fight like this. He slashed at the monstrous maid. Trying to injure her anyway he could. Cutting her two times along her unarmored sections of her arms and legs. The very small targets were hard to hit as she spun and swung that weapon. Every time it landed now it drew blood and punched through his armor. 

To be fair it might be his fault for never changing his equipment for ten years after conquering everything,or Lupusregina Beta might be so strong she can punch through arcanium. 

With a slamming of her weapon into the ground,she yelled. “[Greater Harm]!” again and blasted him with another green and black ball of energy. This time striking his head. The necrotic damage stealing his max vitality as it weakened him. 

The entire time she was picking him apart, minions tried to intervene. But only earned themselves a death as she casted spiritual weapons. A multitude of copies of her weapon joined her in attacking The Overlord or his minions. 

As if she wasn’t pleased with how quickly he was dying to her flurry of blows,she casted holy weapon and suddenly The Overlord was being smited with holy energy on top of the spiritual copies and her own attacks.

He reaches through the attacking weapons and tries one more time to dominate Lupusregina but with his sorry state,his powers aren’t able to do more than inform her that he’s trying to mind control her.

“You have domination magic-are you the one that stole Shalltear from Lord Ainz?” She interrogated as she continued attempting to murder him. By now The Overlord was bloodied,covered in stab wounds,slashes,and bruises. 

“W-What? Who?” was all The Overlord could manage to say as he blocked her attack and was again smashed on the head by a spiritual weapon for his trouble. His torso is starting to be mostly holes as he’s feeling his heart weaken from blood loss and his body goes cold from shock. 

The mistresses avert their eyes to the horrific event. Juno walked away from the mirror pool and covered her eyes. Kelda was punching the floor while yelling for her witch-boy to fight back. Dark Fay was even feeling herself crying at the sight. The three of them have their differences but they all can’t handle seeing their husband torn apart like this. Kelda,Juno,And Fay all feel distraught but they know they’re powerless to stop it. If The Overlord can’t beat her,who can?

“Of course you’re not now that I think about it-you’re too weak to handle me~” Lupusregina said her sadism showing a little through her determination to kill him as quickly as possible without taking time to enjoy it.

She swung her sceptre again and slammed the blunt end of it into The Overlord’s codpiece. The metal crumpled and the flesh underneath didn’t fare any better. Having his manhood crushed into pulp, hurt almost as bad as the [Greater Harm] spell. 

Lupusregina slammed her weapon onto his head,denting in the helmet and giving him a headache that felt more like it split his skull.

‘Brain stay in there,I need you’ he was all he could think as the attacks kept coming.

The Overlord could feel and hear his mistresses yelling something in his ears,his head is ringing from the blows she’s delivered to it. His vision is blurry from pain and going black from blood loss. His eyes fading from their enraged red flame to a dull barely glowing yellow ember.

Bringing her weapon down like an executioner’s axe,she smashes his shoulder one more time with her cross sceptre. This time,something breaks in his body and his arm goes limp,feeling like it's almost been torn off from that blow. 

Lupusregina repeats the movement and ruins his other shoulder. Both his weapons dropping to the ground as his hands cease functioning.

With a final deft movement. Lupusregina stabbed past his weak defense and introduced the business end of her weapon to The Overlord’s sternum and pushed it into his heart. 

“When you get to hell...tell them the servant of Lord Ainz sent you there” Lupusregina said as she shoved it further into him,leaving his sternum to rest against his spine. Popping his heart,stomach,and anything else in the way like an over-ripe fruit with his own bones. Throwing his helmet off his head so she could see what laid beneath. The metal helm landing with a thud a ways away. 

To her disappointment, his face betrayed no signs of pain, his blue runic skin blackened from the [Greater Harm] spell and the flame strikes. He was intent on not giving her anything satisfying.

All The Overlord could do was vomit some blood onto the ground as he felt the organ destruction and dropped to his knees.Being only supported by her holding the weapon embedded in his chest. As soon as he reached the threshold of death,his body began spasming and his remains,from blood,to bone and armor, began to break into smoke. Clawing at the air as he appeared to sink into the earth as his legs became immaterial first.

His final words to her were hard to make out but as he vanished,he could manage a clear enough yell. “D-Damn youuuuuuuu!” 

All minions that hadn’t been killed or already fleeing were not fortunate enough to make it to a gate before he vanished entirely all screamed as their link feedback killed them too. Potion bringer barely made it into a gate before he would have been ended by the feedback. 

The minion gates crumbled into ash that was blown away by the wind,while the main nethergate retracted into the earth,leaving only the distrurbed earth behind.  
All over the Carne Village ruins, minions in the middle of looting began exploding,dying or dying from exploding. 

Reds screamed,exploding into their red life force mist and some fire that faded as quickly as the mist did. 

Greens yowled in pain and exploded,leaving toxic green life force mist behind that faded into nothing in seconds.

Browns ran in panic before swelling up and popping like balloons,leaving the rather plain brown life force mist behind before it dissipated. 

Blues had vastly different reactions,the veterans simply waited for it to happen,sitting down and letting themselves poof,while the whelps all made a run for it and still exploded.

Lupusregina looked out at the ruined village. There were scattered goblin,ogre,and human bodies all over the place. But none of the minions remained in any capacity. Not even the mounts they rode as they were spawned from life force just like the minions. The invader’s summons had all poofed upon his death.

His corpse vanished as well,even the blood on her weapon and the ground was gone too. His helmet was also gone from where it landed.

She grimaced,aside from her own word and the testimony of eyewitnesses,there was nothing to prove her story that a dark summoner had invaded Carne while the kingdom of Re-Estize attacked, killing almost the entire invading army with just his summons. Then put its inhabitants to the sword or kidnapped them, even after Enri summoned five thousand goblins, he proceeded to kill them until only a tenth of their number remained. Even stole Nfirea’s alchemy research but not on purpose it seemed, and put up enough of a fight to not die immediately but still died nonetheless. 

Lupusregina went to retrieve her hat from where it was knocked off, and to her eternal anger. The Overlord had purposely stomped on it and dirtied it. He deserved a hundred deaths for desecrating such an object her creators gave her. She cleaned it as best she could and put it back on.

She was dreading reporting this to Lord Ainz.


	4. For The Overlords! Chapter 4: After battle report to Ainz Ooal Gown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you think I was dead? Well the truth of the matter is, I'm fucking forgetful and simply missed this entire website. I have a more updated version on FFNET but will still be drip feeding the chapters over here while I try and sync up both sites. I have up to 9 chapters in the works with plenty of noncanon one shot chapters to act as filler while I work.

Lord Ainz Ooal Gown had been preparing for the Katze plains battle. To say it was going to be a battle was misleading but he was overseeing the logistics of the plan to summon a dark young to slaughter the Re-Estize forces. Making sure everything would go to plan.

Having ducked inside his private office for privacy before the Katze plains battle, he is making sure that his plans are correct. Or at least that's what any of the floor guardians would assume. In reality, he was more preparing himself mentally to do this. If it did bring players to his attention and they started a battle with him on the plains, he would need avenues of escape if an entire guild had come to attack. He makes no illusions to himself about possible foes. 

Extremely min-maxed pvpers, pve-ers who are just as strong as him, or simply an entire guild with their own NPCs attacking would be a problem. They could dodge the strictly melee dark young’s attacks and take to the air to assault him. Use time stop to get the element of surprise, teleport in and use a world item, use time stop to make him think an attack is coming and then never attack until he lets his guard down. Or all of the above if he wanted to consider how much effort an assassination attempt could have put into it.

Putting two fingers beside his skull he takes a seat leaning forward. He keeps thinking about it, a dark young being summoned, and then some manner of ranged paladin player suddenly appears to strike him with every kind of smite that would work against him from a mile away. Or a fellow magic caster casting another sacrificing spell on the rest of the army, summoning another beast/demon/angel to attack, and causing a kaiju battle right there on the plains.

Should he have strong countermeasures for holy attacks, magical attacks or countermeasures for either? Will his attacker assume he has protections against those already and attack using lightning or sonic damage? He can’t protect against everything without knowing what he’s going to go up against. 

What if his opponent is a rogue who’s using blessed weapons and time skips, or a warlock who can use invisibility and get close before he’s noticed. 

Ainz slightly loathes the sheer number of classes that Yggdrasil had, two thousand basic and two thousand advanced. Any number of hidden classes could add to that and make anyone just as broken as a dev’s character. 

Slight frustration boiled in him and this contemplating his possible enemies was interrupted when Lupusregina sent a [Message] to him. Surprise overwhelmed his brainless skull, the Pleiades were only allowed to contact him in the direst of emergencies.  
[Lord Ainz! Carne Village was attacked, first by the Kingdom of Re-Estize which was being repelled, then a previously unknown enemy appeared with an undetectable gate. Enri used the 2nd horn to summon five thousand goblins, yet the invader fought them and razed the village within minutes and destroyed the knights. How ever they were defeated by my hands afterwards] 

Ainz’s jaw dropped and the emotion suppression triggered when his shock went too far. Blinking with his non-existent eyelids as he puts a hand on his chin. Processing the limited information, a new foe appears, kills an unknown amount of kingdom knights, then five thousand goblins, but isn’t strong enough to stop Lupusregina from killing him.

Ainz understood why the Kingdom would attack Carne Village, he was more surprised by the notion of ‘Unknown enemy’. 

With what little information he has, he can only assume this was some servant of a player who had noticed Ainz’s experiment but hadn’t sent a strong enough servant because they didn’t know about Lupusregina. 

The message didn’t contain how the servant fought, what it fought with, how it died, what it was, and what level she thought it could be. He needed to respond to the message but carefully responding to this without saying too little or saying too much as the NPC’s read into everything he says no matter what. 

‘How would The Great Lord Ainz reply?’ He wondered before he would begin making the message. Aware of every second he thought. Lupusregina was probably worrying about some horrible punishment coming her way for failing him. Coming up with what he hopes sounds easing enough, he starts to send his message. 

First casting [Message], Ainz spoke. “Umu, I see... Lupusregina Beta. Thank you for sending this, do not worry, return to Nazarick and await debriefing. Expect debriefing after the battle at the Katze plains, bring the four VIP’s with you for safekeeping, do not let anyone stop you from getting them here.” 

Content with his message, he sent it to Lupusregina. Knowing she only had the one scroll given to her, he didn’t expect a reply. Letting out a sigh from lungs that didn’t exist. The skeletal overlord rested his boney hands on the table. Coming to three conclusions from the message.

Firstly, it at least sounds like Nfirea survived. Lupusregina wouldn’t omit an important detail like a VIP dying. So the others could live since Enri was mentioned in the present tense. 

Secondly, now if he wanted to. He could have a reasonable explanation to imprison Nfirea in The Tomb of Nazarick. The human alchemist would most likely comply if his village was destroyed by a force that had targeted him in particular, or if Ainz portrayed the attack that way to make him think he was targeted. 

Finally, an enemy player or guild did exist. Most likely having sent a disposable yet hard to stop summon. The type was unknown but it would have to be above a death knight but below Lupusregina. 

Disturbing to know that a new foe had arrived on the playing board. It was already too late to alter his plans at the plains. Changing would seem to be a sign of weakness and might even cause some of the NPC’s to question him. 

After all, Lupusregina had sent the message only to him and they don’t know yet. He doesn’t want to even approach explaining what he knew from the limited information. 

Ainz decided it best to act like this message never happened until after the battle. Then he could summon the NPCs most likely to contribute useful conclusions upon hearing this and have them attend the debriefing of Lupusregina. 

The message knocked him out of his paranoid brainstorming. Now he knew there was a player, knowing there was an enemy meant that he could actually prepare for them instead of preparing for hypothetical player attacks.

Lord Ainz dispatched an undead minion to the battle site, an elder lich would be smart enough to provide a thorough sweep of the ruins and could magically hide itself incase the enemy was watching or attacked.

Resuming his planning, he simply was left alone with his thoughts about this new development. ‘Why hadn’t this foe waited for the battle at the plains?’ he pondered. ‘It would have been far better to attack there,unless the player is able to spare this kind of manpower and plan an attack, a stronger than death knight summon but weaker than a Pleiade would be at least an expense to not waste lightly unless they are similar in wealth and power….’ 

Lord Ainz wouldn’t be left alone with his thoughts for long, Mare would enter to ask when they would head to the Imperial Castrum. Standing up to address them, he would wonder where his foe was now. 

In the frozen north, the wives of The Overlord were in a panic. The minions were in chaos, breaking things, and running around in mass hysteria. The Overlord usually came right back when he died, and Gnarl was still unconscious despite minions smacking him around. Suddenly every single minion gasped, Gnarl woke up with a deep gasp, and the Dark Tower rumbled. 

“SOMETHINGS HAPPENING IN THE NETHER TOWER” Gnarl gasped as he put a hand to his heart. Minions dove into the mirror pool to go to the Nether and the three mistresses glanced at each other in confusion as Gnarl went into the pool, leaping in rather agilely despite his age. 

Juno shrugged and started strutting into the pool to head to the Nether Tower. “Last one there’s a rotten bitch ladies~”

Fay responded to this jab by pushing Juno in instead of letting her fully immerse herself in a graceful manner.

Inside the Nether Tower, the Nether Heart was pulsing as the twin towers life force reserves were being drained to do something. 

The three ladies appear all at the same time despite entering at different moments. Kelda thumbed her nose at the prissy Juno as they moved away from each other. They can’t stand each other when The Overlord isn’t around.

The minions were dancing around the blue crystal ceiling fixture with black rotating metal claws that emitted dark energy in the middle of the Nether Tower’s throne room. Gnarl’s eyes widened. “Now that seems to be why the towers are shaking, The Overlord’s being resurrected in a way I’ve never seen” 

In the blue glow, a tall skeleton hovered above the floor. The broken bones of The Overlord were being pieced back together. The fleshless skeleton would be complete as more lifeforce was poured into the resurrection process. White bones turning blue as magic was poured into The Overlord’s body. 

Juno averted her eyes, this was going to be a gastly sight if it was going where she thought it was going. 

From the feet, hands, and the top of his head, red flesh began appearing. Knitting itself back into existence and covering the blue skeleton. Tendons spreading like a virulent ivy before veins spiderwebbed across rebuilt muscle pathways. 

Kelda gagged a little, she got dirty with butchering and cleaning seals she culled but there's something about eyeballs suddenly appearing inside eye sockets that twists her stomach. 

Speaking of stomachs, rune covered organs appeared inside the ribcage before being covered by the muscle. A dark heart covered in black energy beat inside the ribcage until it was covered by flesh. Once the entire body was covered in the appropriate amount of muscle and had its interior filled with what was supposed to go there. Blue skin began rolling over the muscle as blood filled the veins. 

Fay simply watched with great interest. Fascinated with the process of an entire human being rebuilt by the dark energies of The Nether and large amounts of life force. 

Finally, The Overlord’s body was fully intact, his skin being covered in runes, body hair grew along with head hair. Giving him a beard and a mess of hair on his head. The overlord gauntlet appeared over his hand. But that was all he returned with. His broken armor clattered to the floor as it appeared around the naked overlord. The mace and sword crushing or cutting the floor where they fell. 

The ritual released him and The Overlord fell to the floor. The harsh metal, rune covered floor. It was always warm thanks to the nether’s lava but the biting cold coming from the cavern the tower was suspended in conflicted against it. Catching himself before his bulk can send him toppling all the way. His first sensations since dying and being a floating soul inside The Nether.

Being dead in this world was different. While in the old world dying meant waking up in any of the towers. Dying here sent him adrift in the Nether until being yanked back into a body the towers made for him.

His ungauntleted hand goes to his bare face. Then he feels the winds of The Nether on his nether regions. He’s naked as a baby aside from his overlord gauntlet. Standing up as his bits swing about. His body’s runes softly pulse with power, starting with the lines over his heart and spreading over his body. 

Spitting some magically by product of the resurrection of some sort out of his mouth. He grumbled. “Clothes, now.” 

The minions were ecstatic to have their master back and immediately a squad of blues rushed to retrieve his barely used robe. It had been gathering dust as he usually wore armor. But it was made from dyed black baby seal pelts, so it fit his dark appearance at least. 

Sprinting back, it took twelve blues to bring his robe without it dragging on the ground. The Overlord snatched and put it on the robe. Tying it closed with the sash that came with it. Eager to at least cover his body if his face had to remain uncovered from his helmet being dented in. He noted how it seemed shorter than normal. Had he increased in size from the resurrection?

“Aww, I was rather enjoying the sight~” Teased Juno as Fay glared at her. 

“Hold your tongue Imperial concubine!” The jealous dark fairy queen said. 

Kelda simply rolled her eyes and ran over to The Overlord and gave him a hug. “I was worried about you.” she said, pressing her face against his robes as she hugged him. 

Juno objected “Hey-I was too!” 

Fay loudly shouted over Juno “And I was more concerned than her, my fairy heart can hold ten times more concern than a human!” 

Gnarl stumbled over as the other mistresses also gave The Overlord a hug. The Overlord awkwardly leaned down to hug them back. They all have their own way of showing concern even if they try to fight over the being the most concerned. 

The minions all cheered and danced, “Masta is back! Masta is back! Masta is back!” they sang as they celebrated. 

Gnarl cleared his throat, “Ahem! Sire, what just happened?” He asked as he looked up at The Overlord. 

“I came back clearly.” was the reply from The Overlord. That made Gnarl shake his head.

“No sire-I mean-what happened at the village!” The older minion yelled, “That maid stomped you flat!” 

The Overlord and Fay glared at him. The Overlord’s eyes glowing red as he was reminded, letting go of his wives so he could stand and move towards his throne. His royal jewels still hurt with a phantom pain from the memory. 

Through gritted teeth he said, “I was too rusty and her skills too foreign to me to counter, ten years of peace and only practising against fake heroes did no wonders for my skills or power” 

“I need new armor, new weapons, new spells….stronger minions-” The Overlord turned around, “Dust off the Netherghul’s caskets! Polish the nether altar! I need them awake and ready to be my hands in the world until I know what I’m dealing with!” 

Gnarl’s jaw dropped open. “Wake up the Netherghuls? But those fools are the most volatile and stupid bunch above 3 feet that I know!” He said as the minions looked confused, “We only made them because that one time we thought you died because The Golden had trapped you in a magic bubble!” 

“Don’t bring up that band of cheery, do gooder arseholes, and their unicorn paladin again or I will find a window to defenestrate you from.” Snapped The Overlord, his eyes flashing a darker red before he took a breath and they dulled down to yellow. 

The Overlord sat down on the throne in the Nether Tower. Lava flowing down behind his throne, “First thing’s first, get Giblet to make a suit of armor without any bare biceps, and armored legs, no more cloth for my thighs. Slap some lightness enchantments in it from Glorn, no more walking around like an overweight halfling because my armor weights as much as a house and the family living inside it.” 

Gnarl produced a pen and parchment and began writing this down. Minions can’t read but Glorn can. 

“Secondly, I want bracelets made for all my ladies, they will need to be able to defend themselves in this new world and thus just like the netherghuls, are going to be given their own version of the gauntlet”

Gnarl nodded, “Good idea in case someone ever attacks the towers.” 

Scratching his chin, The Overlord revealed his next goal, “Thirdly I am going to start my experiments on minion transmutation and upgrades. I need essence from all four hives and as much gold and life force as we can cram into my private study” 

Gnarl looked up from his pen and parchment, “Transmutation of minions? I mean its always been possible since the 1st overlord made the colors but surely it will be expensive and you’ll need strong life force sources, legend says blues came from the frog king’s soul, greens from the snake king, and reds from the salamander king, and I don’t have a clue what the browns were originally made from despite being one” 

“Well then it's time to start raiding this world for all the strong lives we can find that aren’t part of this Ainz Ooal Gown’s army, maybe recruit their evildoers, alive and dead.“ The Overlord said.

The various mistresses laid on his throne with him, happy to have him back. In both the sense he was alive, and no longer the depressed bored mess of an overlord he was. Juno played with his blue hair that was usually cut down for the sake of wearing a helmet constantly. 

The Overlord lightly batted at her hand as he smiled a bit, death wasn’t fun and coming back feeling like a million gold coins put him in a good mood. Fay put a hand on his arm, feeling his muscle. 

“My-My-My did you come back stronger my dark lord?” she asked. 

“Now that you mention it, his runes are blue-well bluer? Is that a word?” said Juno as she traced the lines going down his jaw. 

Kelda chuckled a bit, “You did see the way the tower put him back together right? Must have brought him back to his prime instead of when he’d gotten a bit fat and lazy from no challenges -no offense dear.” 

The Overlord rolled his eyes and put a hand to his gut. He didn’t feel like he was fat before, maybe not as toned as he could have been but when you’re nine feet of overlord maybe it makes you look bad if you don’t resemble the god of muscles.

“First time I died since killing father and stealing his godhood, that probably has done something to me” The Overlord speculated.

“Minions, my helmet, now.” He commanded as an idea popped up in his head. The dented helmet was brought over. 

Placing his hands on the now useless helmet, The Overlord began squeezing. After a tense second, the metal began crumpling under his hands as the trio of over ladies gasped. Smashing the arcanium helmet into a ball and throwing it away.

Suspicions confirmed as the metal embeds itself into a netherite wall with a satisfying thump. 

“Well...out with the old, in with the new,” He said as he flexed his muscles experimentally. “Came back strong indeed” 

While one overlord made his plans to strike back against the forces that humiliated him. Another was preparing to make his display of force that will forever change the world.

Ainz Ooal Gown’s magic circle appeared and was deployed rather cautiously.

‘Nobody’s there, not even the unknown faction from Carne seems to have made their appearance...did they blow their load too early and have to retreat, or are they planning something else’

Either way Ainz grinned under his mask, a bittersweet skeletal grin that meant it couldn’t be seen with his unmoving bone but more felt in his soul or person. 

“So no need to act as bait”

He muttered that under the mask. Joyous that the unknown faction hadn’t deployed its attacks on him. But bitter at the lack of the cowards who dominated Shalltear and forced him to put her down like a rabid hound or the ones who destroyed Carne. 

“But this will be fun, ah it will be fun for sure” 

Thick tarry hatred sunk to the bottom of his heart at the thought of Shalltear being dominated,that hurt worse than Carne’s loss right now, those responsible needed to pay. 

Ainz crushed an hourglass cash shop item in his hand. 

Ainz wanted to finish this quickly and the cash shop item let his super tier spell cast instantly. Not thinking about the casualties that were about to happen as tackling the new foe with unknown powers was more important. 

“[Tribute to the Black Bounty (Ia Shub-Niggurath)]!”

He had just signed the death warrant for seventy thousand souls and felt nothing when he did so. 

During the massacre at Katze plains, Ainz had to kill Gazef. Ainz had wanted to have him serve under the supreme being but Gazef wouldn’t betray his king even after the five dark young summoned from the spell had killed so many. 

But Ainz had respected the man even after killing him with a single spell, he withdrew the dark young to honour his memory. But he had demanded E-Rantel be surrendered to him. It was going to be interesting to see the fallout from that demand for sure.

Now Ainz Ooal Gown has returned to Nazarick. Sitting in the same debriefing area that had been used when Lupusregina Beta had given him the purple potion. At his sides are Albedo, Demiurge, along with the dark elf twins Mare and Aura. 

Lupusregina had returned before he had with the four VIPs. The Elder Lich scout was still scanning the ruins of Carne village after Lupusregina left for Nazarick. The other Pleiades descended upon her, questioning what happened and why she had to return with tattered clothes, a weapon covered in chipped edges and the important Carne Village residents. 

Not knowing where else to hold the VIP’s, Lupusregina had taken them to the Pleiades shared quarters so that she could keep them away from the residents of Nazarick that wouldn’t hesitate to attack a human.

Nfirea looked a bit shaken up, having been attacked by the monster directly. It was a demon for sure and he can’t stop thinking about how it could have killed him. Being thrown like that was humiliating as well, and now here he was back in Nazarick after his home was burned to the ground.

Enri was holding Nemu on her lap as they sat on a couch provided for them. The little girl had been swiped by those evil goblins and brought to the black demon on wolf-back and held captive by him until Lupusregina saved her. The evil goblins weren’t careful and had dragged Nemu by her ankles through the burning village, Lupusregina healed her scrapes and bruises but that hadn’t healed the mental harm. Since then the child had gone silent in her sisters embrace. Enri didn’t blame her, the event most of been terrible even if it only lasted a short while.

Lizzie, Nfirea’s grandmother, was upset about losing her home, having her workshop looted, and the devastation that happened to the people in it. According to Lupusregina, the defenders and attackers that weren’t killed were dragged into gates. Along with anyone else they caught. Carne Village didn’t seem like it could bounce back from losing this many people on top of the housing being destroyed. 

Waiting in the Pleiades common room had a drawback. This came with Lupusregina’s sisters and Sebas interrogating her as a group. This might have been the first time a Pleiade was injured since coming to the new world, even if Lupusregina could heal herself.

Lupusregina recounted the events, from the attack, to the intervention from the attacker, all the way up to her execution of the invader. The invading dark lord had been made to suffer before dying, but it was not enough of a punishment for crossing Nazarick. The pleiades agreed that the person that did this needed to be punished a thousand times for this crime. 

Yuri Alpha had insisted that Lupusregina clean herself before going to Lord Ainz’s debrief. If she was going to face her judge, jury, and executioner. She must look presentable at least. Cleaning herself had slipped the combat maids mind and Lupusregina agreed to clean herself before doing so. Yuri seemed to be annoyed at the foes petty stomping of Lupusregina’s cute hat into the mud,ash,and blood covered ground of the Carne Village battle site. 

Sebas Tian looked disturbed hearing that a new foe had emerged but he also was relieved that Lupusregina could handle the attacker. From what Lupusregina had said, it sounded as if the foe had attack power comparable to higher level entities but lacked powerful magic, lacked speed, lacked defences against magic and couldn’t stop Lupusregina from healing herself between attacks. 

Narberal Gamma inquired into the attacker’s race, if they were an identifiable race from Yggdrasil, then their status as an enemy guild member could be confirmed. She knew not of blue skinned humans with runed skin,stood eight feet tall, and had glowing eyes but surely any number of beings could modify their appearance to do so. But it did not fit any known monster or summon belonging to Yggdrasil, it must have been a custom creation with its own stats leaning towards physical power and nothing else. Perhaps some manner of floor guardian from a weaker guild, Narberal speculated.

Solution Epsilon chimed in, if the being and its minions all vanished upon death, that surely must confirm its existence as a summoned entity. Mentioning how it seemed its minions could have been altered goblins based on how Lupusregina talked about them.

Entoma Vasillisa Zeta seemed a bit confused. Tilting her head and asking Lupusregina why he had even a chance to hit her. Lupusregina relented, admitting she hadn’t taken the new foe seriously, it displayed explosively quick movements when enraged until it lost steam. But she killed the attacker nonetheless. However, she would let Ainz determine if the amount of damage done by the foe that she hadn’t stopped was worthy of punishment. 

CZ2128 Delta processed what everyone was asking and realized she didn’t have much to ask that the others hadn’t already asked. Aside from asking if the foes minions were cute. To her disappointment, it seemed that even if the blue ones were cute, capturing one would be hard as they don’t know how to get one. 

Further speculation from the Pleiades was cut off by Ainz contacting Lupusregina through magic. 

Lupusregina got up, feeling uneasy as she knew that the wrath and disappointment of Ainz Ooal Gown was coming. Yura Alpha stopped her from leaving before she casted prestidigitation on her to clean up the blood, dirt, ash, and grit from her uniform. 

Inside the chamber Ainz would glance at his NPC’s. Trying to gauge how they were reacting to the limited information he gave to them. All seemed confused but were at least holding back anything they wanted to say to him. He wishes he could read minds without it looking obvious he was doing so. 

There was a knock at the chamber door. Lupusregina could be heard asking to be allowed in. 

“Enter.” He said but it felt more like a command to the floor guardians. 

Lupusregina would enter the chamber with her head bowed, and her body language showed fear clear as day. Her tanned complexion paler than usual and the ears under her hat low to her head. 

“Now, Lupusregina Beta...explain the message you sent to me -leave nothing out-” he said trying to get the debrief started. 

Lupusregina flinched a bit but she complied. Feeling her spine stiffening from fear, expecting Ainz to smite her after explaining her failure to protect his assets.

“The kingdom of Re-Estize had brought a small army to Carne Village, five thousand men made of four thousand five hundred infantry and five hundred cavalry. Upon the villagers hesitating to open the gates. The prince declared them traitors and ordered the attack on the village. Approximately three minutes after they breached the gates and began using fire arrows to burn out the villagers. Enri and Nfirea attempted to flee but were going to be run down by calvary. I moved to intercept but a black metal gate breached the earth between the horses and them-” 

She was interrupted by Ainz raising his hand. He was interested in the gates' appearance. 

“Explain the gate’s structure and manner of appearance, was it a literal two door structure that came from the earth?” 

“Well, no Lord Ainz, it was instead like a lotus flower made of metal with black spike claws that reached towards the sky. The structure came out of the earth. In the middle of the gate, a black pillar rose into the sky as far as I could see” 

“I see...” Said Ainz as the statement made Demiurge’s mind race as he tried guessing what Lord Ainz could be thinking. Secretly Ainz ponders if its a construct with a built in [Gate] or a side effect of the being’s teleportation magic. The gate’s manner of arrival sounds foreign to all normal player transport but enough data crystals could mod this kind of appearance into Yggdrasil and simply become literal in the new world.

“The gate released a black figure from the beam and as it came out, smaller gates erupted from the earth all around the village and dispensed what I can only describe as multi colored goblins. Red ones that appeared very imp like and were capable of throwing fireballs that ignited whatever they hit. Green ones more lizards like than true goblin that appeared to be able to spontaneously vanish. Blue ones that were capable of using resurrection magic on their fallen allies and channelling spells. Finally were brown ones with no notable properties aside from seeming to be the greatest in number and strength.” 

Ainz looked to his NPC’s, “Demiurge, do any of these creatures sound familiar to you?” 

Demiurge put a hand to his chin. “Without having seen a live specimen, I cannot make the final confirmation, I pray for your forgiveness, Lord Ainz.”

“Umu, it is fine, thank you.” Ainz said before looking at Aura and Mare. “Aura, magical beast master you are, do any of these creatures ring a bell to you?” 

Aura shakes her head, “Sorry Lord Ainz these creatures resemble no kinds of goblins, beasts, or magical summons that I know about. Please forgive me too, Lord Ainz” 

Ainz looked away from them, looking back towards Lupusregina, “Clearly you all will have to consult the archives of Nazarick to see if there is anything you could have missed,” That sentence made Aura and Demiurge bow. “Yes Lord Ainz” they replied. 

“You may continue, Lupusregina.,” Ainz said as he waved his hand to show her she could resume speaking. 

Lupusregina nodded as she straightened her back, “The black figure stood about eight feet, fire burned on its shoulders and its face remained covered in shadows as its eyes burned yellow under those shadows. Its minions began attacking defender and attacker alike as it approached Enri and Nfirea. Nfirea attacked the black figure with acid arrow but it failed to do any damage despite drenching it with acid” 

Ainz again spoke up, “So the attack hit but it failed to do damage? Interesting, continue.”

“And that's when the invader broke Nfirea’s wrist before I could stop it and threw him at Enri like a sack of potatoes. But it was distracted for a second by an arrow from the kingdom troopers and that's when Enri blew the horn of the goblin general, to my surprise five thousand gob-”

“Hold on, remind me again” Said Ainz again interrupting her. “Five thousand goblins? I thought it was an error in the message spell but you’re saying that the horn of the goblin general summoned over twenty thousand percent more goblins, that is a far jump from nineteen to five thousand.” 

Ainz had two reasons to talk about the goblins, it was an anomalous action performed by a yggdrasil item and it was talk not revolving around the invader, if he showed too much concern about the invader, it would whip Albedo into a frenzied state as she desired to kill anyone in Nazaricks way. Lord Ainz could feel Albedo get more agitated behind him as Lupusregina spoke. 

Ainz continued. “Bring in Enri and Nfirea, I want to hear their recollection of the events leading to the summoning and then the three of you can explain the events around the village further” He said. 

Albedo spoke up, “But my lord, they’re just worms, surely you can’t place that much faith in their words compared to one of your own Pleiades?” 

Ainz turned to look at her, “Things have changed, they are eye witnesses to a possible attack from an enemy guild, as well as the sole survivors from Carne Village, Demiurge explain what Albedo fails to see.” he said. 

Demiurge smirked. “Clearly Lord Ainz knows that they are traumatized and vulnerable, leaving them in a suggestive state as refugees, previously he did not want to force them to working inside Nazarick but this foe has worked indirectly in Lord Ainz’s favor as now they will be much more receptive to Lord Ainz trapping them in Nazarick for their own safety, allowing the alchemist to work as effectively in Nazarick as they would of in Carne as Lord Ainz will convince them working under him is the best way to get his petty human revenge. Brilliant plan Lord Ainz!” 

Ainz Ooal Gown relaxed. Demiurge actually was pretty close to his idea this time. Offering Nfirea a secure roof under his head after his home was burned down was exactly the plan. 

Speaking to the Pleiade again Lord Ainz said, “Go and bring them before me, we will not need to worry about them speaking to anyone about what they see here one way or the other.” 

Lupusregina bowed and dismissed herself to go retrieve the two witnesses. 

Enri would have to task looking after Nemu to Lizzie, but Yuri Alpha and Sebas Tian gave their word that nothing would happen to her regardless of who watched after her. Enri’s worry eased, she went with Nfirea to the chamber. 

The two humans held hands as they entered. So numbed by the events of today that neither of them seemed to react much to Ainz being undead. Being chased by a dark lord, seeing him kill his way through your magically summoned rescuers like they were nothing, getting a forest fire started around the, and having your sister held hostage will do that to a person.

“Lo-Lord Ainz is that you?” Asked Enri, looking ragged and tired from the days experience. Her heartbeat still had not rested since those eyes burned into her. She still sees them when she closes her eyes. 

Nfirea echoed Enri’s words, too tired and quite a bit sore from being thrown during the raid as well. Any other day he would have panicked but felt his emotional well bottom out from watching his home burn.

“Yes Enri, Yes Nfirea, this is my true form, you can understand why I hid it of course but the circumstances of what happened have forced my hand, now if it wouldn’t be too traumatic, please recount the events that happened” 

Nfirea and Enri thought about it for a tense few seconds before starting. 

Backing up Lupusregina’s statements, they went into more detail about the dark lords’ tactics and the effects of looking into his eyes. The dark marauder appeared to be able to command his minions at any moment to do anything, how the minions stole equipment from dead foes and became more dangerous as they fought smarter with better equipment, but speaking about how it could summon minions riding creatures that made Aura interject with her insight.

“Well those sound like common monsters like giant spiders, wolves, and salamanders Lord Ainz… although no salamanders I know about roll fast as a horse.” 

“An unknown breed of salamander but two common monsters in the riding corps of the invaders, summons that steal weapons and armor from dead foes that become sized to them when they steal it, how curious.” Ainz said. 

“And then when we were about to get away, that demon commanded his imps to light The Great Forest of Tob on fire to stop us from fleeing,” Said Nfirea as he continued. 

“We had no other choice but turn around and it felt like it was all over when there were barely a hundred goblins left and he had Nemu in his hand with a blade to her throat.”

Hearing that made Ainz have a small spark of rage that was suppressed instantly. He didn’t like hearing a child’s life was used as a bargaining chip, especially one he knew and had a soft spot for. 

Turning to look at Lupusregina. Ainz says. 

“I assume that's when you intervened yes?” 

“Y-Yes Lord Ainz, I used [Fly] on Nemu to save her life and then fought the black marauder,” She said, “The coward used its summons on me and no matter how well they were armed, they died in one hit and nothing was left of them when they died, not even the weapons and armor they stole from the goblins” 

Ainz tilted his head a bit. “The summons leave nothing behind when they are killed regardless if they stole a permanent weapon or a summoned goblin’s weapon, another interesting detail” motioning for Lupusregina to continue. 

“The foolish pillager bled from the second strike I dealt to it. Its biceps and thighs were only not covered or only covered by mundane cloth respectively Lord Ainz, it used a barrier spell that was able to hold me off for a few hits before it used the barrier to make me not focus on defending myself and only attacking the barrier. With me gaining tunnel vision, it struck me with its weapon and knocked me through several trees and the wall in Carne village” Lupusregina put a hand to her cheek, “It split my skin and made me bleed but I was able to heal it before it made its way to me.” 

That got an unlady like “Eh?” from Albedo as a killing aura appeared around her, “So not only is this worm capable of injuring a inhabitant of Nazarick, it happened because you were too lazy while fighting it!?” 

“Albedo! Hold your tongue, this is the first example of a being of the new world being able to actually injure an inhabitant of Nazarick, I can not blame Lupusregina for not taking her foe seriously until it injured her enough, after all the first hit could of been a fluke” Ainz said trying to not scare the two humans but that failed as soon as Albedo’s visible killing aura flared up. 

Sighing, Ainz said, “Do not worry about Albedo, she won’t harm you, isn’t that right Albedo.” 

Albedo nodded and restrained herself.

“Resume your story about the battle Lupusregina,” Ainz commanded.

“Well...while I healed, the enemy minions had begun stealing every resident, every single stealable object, bags of coins, anything not nailed down enough,” 

There was a brief pause as she corrected her story, “Well not just while I healed, they had begun the looting as soon as they appeared,” 

“So the village was pillaged thoroughly?” Asked Ainz looking at the two VIP’s. 

Enri and Nfirea nodded, “And burned to the ground” They said. 

“Complicating this was the spell placed around Lizzie Bareare’s workshop. The minions ignored it due to the [Sanctuary against Good and Evil] spell. But the ringleader headed right for it and shattered the spell as soon as it stepped into it. Threatening Lizzie Baraere’s life but I was able to stop it again with a [Greater Thunderwave] spell before casting an invisibility spell on her to allow her to escape.”

“It’s resistance to spells despite being weaker than you is a disturbing feature that comes up again and again” Demiurge brought up. 

“But it was able to be grievously harmed by [Greater Harm], so its resistances were not an absolute” Pipped up Lupusregina in her defense. “Ahem-resuming my report-it engaged in melee combat with me for the remainder of the encounter, I noticed as its eyes changed color from yellow to red its swings went wider but they also carried many times more force. A power biased skill boost clearly that sacrificed its speed and agility for being able to attempt to hurt me through my uniform” 

“I see, and based on the slight damage to your outfit, it at least landed a few hits in this enraged state” Said Ainz. 

Lupusregina nodded a bit ashamed, “Y-Yes...but I was able to turn the tables on it and slay it. Its minions kept coming from their smaller gates to steal from the village at its command up to the end. It seemed to have a connection to its minions, because as soon as it died all of its minions died in a chain reaction based on how far away they were from its death.”

“And of the gates fates?” Ainz Asked. 

“Retracted into the ground after the smaller ones the summons came from collapsed into dust, I tried to detect magic or otherwise trace the larger gate but failed to detect it.” Lupusregina replied. 

“Hmmm, and this is all the details you remember Lupusregina Beta?” 

“Well Lord Ainz, when I inquired about them and their domination magic they briefly displayed before they died, the invader seemed to have genuine confusion at the mention of Shalltear’s name and and the existence of The Supreme Beings such as yourself Lord Ainz” 

“I see” Said Ainz as he processed this. So it seems that this new arrival had been recent or isolated from recent events, so that put a strikethrough an established player faction but left the existence of a newly arrived player still possible.

“Very well if this is all the information I shall now render judgement.” Everyone in the room tensed as he said that. Everyone was waiting with baited breath as they waited for Ainz to speak. 

Ainz relaxed which seemed to ease everyone in the room. Including the two humans who were very aware of how small of a fish they were in this pond, “Lupusregina, considering the circumstances, you performed acceptably in the face of an unknown foe with an unlimited amount of reinforcements, you were only one person with no serious area of effect spells yet you still were able to emerge victorious.” 

Ainz had never intended to truly punish Lupusregina, her own sisters disapproval and the floor guardians animosity from her dismal performance would be punishment enough. Ainz continued, raising a hand to stop Albedo from speaking up as he could feel her getting ready to object. 

“The new foe was clearly a minion of an enemy guild and yet you have proven the strength of Nazarick by slaying it with no assistance despite how many tricks the foe brought to the table.”

Ainz opened his arms, continuing his speech “Enri, Nfirea, I offer you safety from the outside world in Nazarick, if the attack on Carne Village was directed towards your potion research like I suspect, you all have a target on your back as they clearly attempted to steal as many people who would've known about the potion as possible. I can assume that they would continue to pursue you with their undetectable and untraceable gates. Your lives, the lives of your family, and anyone around you are in danger and I can not in good conscience allow more suffering to come from my inaction from not inviting you to live under Nazarick sooner. “ 

Nfirea and Enri gasped. “Stay in Nazarick?” Nfirea wrings his wrist that was snapped by The Overlord, uncomfortable with staying but also not wanting to stay anywhere he could be attacked. “I think I couldn’t find a safer place to stay right now…”

Enri nodded. “Well-Lord Ainz-just one small thing to ask of you before I agree.” She asked. 

Albedo snapped at hearing a mere human girl asking something of Lord Ainz. “Know your place!-” She shouted before Ainz interrupted. 

“Albedo,I think I already know what she wants, you may ask within reason Enri.” Ainz would say before gesturing towards Enri. 

Enri gritted her teeth, “Please-Please let me be the commander of your goblin armies!” she said. 

The NPC’s all did a simultaneous double take and said, “What?” 

Ainz grinned a skeletal grin as he looked at the people gathered. Aura, Mare, Demiurge and Albedo all looking at him expecting an explanation.

‘I have her and him. How’s that phrase go? Hook line and sinker.’ 

Lord Ainz thought before he started to laugh until the emotional suppression kicked in, “You wish to take revenge on the destroyers of Carne I can tell, very well Enri, lead my goblin armies to avenge Carne.” 

Demiurge’s mind raced, thinking a thousand thoughts again. Thinking of all the reasons Lord Ainz would approve such a request. Whispering under his breath. “Wonderful Lord Ainz simply wonderful”

Author’s note:  
Hey,Hey people, Prophetofpuppets here. 

WOW this chapter took forever! Seven thousand plus words and a majority of it between Ainz and Nazarick. This chapter took a lot of time because attempting to make sure the canon Overlord characters spoke logically was kind of hard. As fun as it would have been for all the maids to be acting silly or Ainz to be speaking casually with slang. It just wouldn’t fit Overlord’s tone. Though as I write I realize the comically evil Overlord vs the serious evil of Overlord creates a very good juxtaposition to work off of. 

Also yes that is going to get annoying if I don’t find a way to differentiate the two IP’s in my author’s notes, perhaps I should bold Overlord the light novel/anime and use italics for Overlord the game. 

Disclaimer time/addressing some things I’ve been asked:  
No I'm not going to give The Overlord a name despite how much I am going to eat my fucking hands in frustration from constantly typing and reading The Overlord does/says X. Fic that tend to assign a name to The Overlord seem to always give him a really edgy or ill fitting name.

If you were a little upset by The Overlord speaking, I will say sorry because honestly there was a draft of this story that consisted solely of a silent Overlord and it didn’t let there be any good dialogue or interactions that didn’t come from everyone but him talking. In that draft Gnarl or the mistresses were basically the mouthpieces, I even had Kelda,Juno or Fay follow him around to talk but I realized that was a very clunky way of having interaction happening.

Could you imagine if Kelda had to intercept every line of dialogue from The Overlord to then say it to Lupusregina during the Carne village battle? It would have killed the pacing of every scene and been a headache when it comes to ‘why doesn’t anyone attack the unarmed woman,and why did The Overlord bring her along?’ If The Overlord never spoke, then when Ainz and him meet, it would be a very boring scene.

I had a poll on the discord to see how I kill Prince Barbro and surprisingly the canon Lupus death almost won except the minions killing the prince death got one more vote within the last hour of the poll being open. Expect him to die in either the funniest or the most gruesome way I can think of while not derailing the next chapter to be just torturing the prince to death.

I’d also like to say thanks to everyone who’s following the fic and me, big thanks to the people leaving reviews! We hit over one thousand total readers in the first two weeks of this story existing! 

Again another wonderful shout out to The Usual Gang of Drunken Perverted Idiots on the Overlord Fanfiction discord but a specific shout out to Ryan/CZ, Lutemis Slayer of shitfics, Entoma,and Oblivon2991. You’ve all been wonderful to my wackass idea of a fanfic and thanks for not burning me at the stake for suggesting this batshit idea to you guys.

If you want to get early reading on up and coming rough drafts of chapters, shitty memes made up about the story, future battles between certain characters, my smorgasboard of headcanon and to learn where I got all this Overlord lore from, please go to the discord link right here → https://discord.gg/KZY89ym get a friendship roach from Entoma just for entering the server, they’re organic and 101% nightmare fuel!


End file.
